Half Breed, Pure Blood
by Alliebeth
Summary: A different possibility to the Twilight universe. Story follows the time line of the first book. Alice starts seeing blurs in her visions. Bella arrives and is literally swept off her feet by Edward. Something is definitely wrong with her, but what? R
1. Chapter 1: Never Saw it Coming

Chapter 1: Never Saw it Coming

The clouds overhead glistened. Wet and gray, heavy with what appeared to be the next impending downpour. Torrential rains were the norm here, so to see the sky so dismal was not anything out of the ordinary. But still, I smiled to myself. I knew better. Well, perhaps the correct term would be that I could _see _better. At any rate, there would be no rain today, that much I knew for certain.

To say that it's 'nice' to see things before they happen would be an understatement. I don't remember a time in my life, though _this _life is all I've ever really known, when I did not have my gift, which is probably why it feels like such a natural part of my existence. My family and I rely on my visions for many things: the stock market, world news, the weather. I peered out the thin glass wall at the menacing sky and resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at it.

But most importantly, everyone relies on me to help protect them, to search out danger before it shows up on the doorstep, luggage in tow. Which is exactly why I had such a splitting headache at that very moment.

I rubbed circles into my temples with the first two fingers on each hand. Was there no relief? It wasn't like I could pop two Tylenol and call the doctor in the morning. Even if a doctor would be of any real help, I had no need to call for one when there was already a perfectly good one sitting not ten feet away from me, relaxing on the sofa.

My eyes flicked around the room, taking in the scene. I hadn't realized that my entire family had gathered in our great room. Carlisle and Emmett were watching television on the sofa. Esme was showing Rosalie the new renovation blueprints she had just drawn up. Jasper sat at the computer, throwing glances at me every few moments.

They were all lingering too close, pretending to be involved in whatever they were doing. I didn't need my gift to know they were waiting on me to say something.

The problem was, though, that for the first time in my life, I felt completely blind. And I hated it. Hated it so much that it actually made me _angry…_

"Alice?" Jasper swiveled the computer chair to face me. His lips were pressed in a hard line.

I shook my head and stared out the array of plate-glass windows that formed the back wall of our home. What was I missing?

The day had begun normally enough. Not that days ever really _began, _so to speak. Jasper and I had been hunting near the river that ran close to our property when it happened.

"Alice?" Jasper's question had taken on a more wary tone then.

I let the vision dance out of sight, making sure I had every detail, before I answered. Then I smiled a wide grin.

"He's coming back. Tomorrow evening." I sang, the smile stretching the limits of my stony lips.

"It's about time…" Jazz murmured before looking up at me, "Let's go tell the others."

Everyone had been excited to hear my news, Esme and Carlisle in particular.

"Should we do something special for him? A coming home party, perhaps?" Esme had asked me, hopeful.

I thought for a moment.

"Nothing too big…" I hesitated, looking into Esme's bright golden eyes, "He's coming home out of…necessity, rather than pleasure."

"Necessity? What do you mean, Alice? The Denalis are our closest friends. I'm sure that Tanya has shown him nothing but hospitality." Carlisle declared.

"Oh she has, trust me on that…the sisters have shown Edward _more than enough _hospitality." I chuckled, and everyone in the room exchanged knowing looks.

Tanya, Irina and Kate—sisters would be the only appropriate term for them—were always quite taken with Edward. Tanya especially. My vision had afforded no evidence to the contrary.

"When exactly will he arrive?" Esme asked.

I thought for a second, searching for a time. And then it happened. Suddenly, my vision took a very strange turn.

I saw what looked like an airport, but the people were all blurry, like they were running much too fast for the camera in my head to get a proper look. Before I could focus, the images shifted to a dirty white police cruiser, driving down a long winding road, bordered by lush, green vegetation on either side. I tried to make out the letters on the side of the door.

"Town of Forks. Chief of Police…" I muttered, still focusing. What in the world was going on? Usually the things I saw appeared with crystal clarity, though I did not always know the meanings behind their appearance.

"What do you see, Alice?" Jasper inquired patiently, as he always did in these situations.

I focused, closing my eyes shut tight. Inside the cruiser…the police chief was surprisingly clear, sitting behind the wheel. Was he alone?

He parked the cruiser in the driveway of a small two story and leaned across the seat, patting the air beside him, smiling uncomfortably. The blurriness returned, twice as bad as before. There was something in the seat next to him. An animal? A person? I couldn't….see.

I directed my attention at the passenger seat. It was like look at something so translucent, you couldn't even discern where it began and ended without looking at it from multiple angles, letting the light bounce off the edges to define its shape.

I didn't have the chance to search through the mysterious haze any longer. As suddenly as it had come, my vision disappeared into blackness, my head aching from the strain.

I told my family about what had happened, and naturally they became very worried. I told them not to, but even I could not fool Jasper with my calm outward appearance.

I did not know what it was, but something very _wrong _had been at the airport in my vision, blurring through the crowds, and in the local police chief's cruiser. It bothered me, this not _knowing_. In part because I felt utterly useless without the advantages of my usually unadulterated sight, but mostly because I knew the sort of things that existed in this world, things that people like the Police Chief could never fathom, let alone understand.

Or could they? I didn't have time to ponder that question before a fresh vision came into view. I sighed in relief when it came clearly into view. As soon as I saw what it was, I bounded gracefully towards the front door, opening it just as the vampire on the other side held up his hand to knock.

"Welcome home." I smiled at my brother, embracing him in a tight hug. The migraine lessened. I had truly missed him.

"Thanks, Alice." Edward replied, smiling as he loosened my vice grip. As he read my thoughts, however, his smile crinkled ever so slightly, a question clearly forming on his lips.

"Later." I assured him as the rest of the family came forward to embrace him, ushering him forward to the great room.

I looked up at the sky before closing the door behind Edward. The dark clouds had begun to dissipate, allowing singular rays of sunshine to reach the town of Forks. I quickly ducked inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Return

Chapter 2: Return

I would be lying if I said I hadn't expected my family's warm, unconditional "Welcome Home". I would also be lying if I said I hadn't missed them terribly. The look on Esme's face alone was more than enough to make me wish I'd never left in the first place.

I would be lying, however, if I said I was ecstatic to be back in Forks.

To be fair, Forks was far from unbearable. We had everything we could possibly need or want here. Anonymity, wealth, and perhaps even a small part to play in this small, unwitting human society we chose to impose ourselves upon. There were other things too, that made Forks more appealing to us than it did for most. For one, the perpetually gloomy, sunless weather allowed us to walk about during the day without fear of exposing what we truly are. The deep, secluded forests teeming with wildlife proved to be conducive to my family's vegetarian diet as well. That facet was non-negotiable, after all.

I had been expecting the "Welcome Homes" to drift into "What have you been doing?" and other probing questions regarding my absence. I disliked the idea of explaining how I'd been the intense object of vampire affections for the past three months to my brothers, especially Emmett. They wouldn't understand why I'd rebuffed Tanya's advances. Not even I did. Yes, the Denali vampires were absolutely beautiful and infinitely charming, but, at the risk of sounding snobbish, who among us was not? There had been no connection between us, and thus had parted ways amicably. With the one condition that I deliver Tanya's best regards to my father, of course.

"How are the Denalis doing, Edward?" Carlisle asked as he strolled beside me towards the sofa.

"They're well," I replied, "Tanya sends her love." Carlisle smiled and nodded thoughtfully.

After an hour or so of questions, I'd decided that I'd had enough, and excused myself upstairs to change, citing the fact that I'd been wearing the same set of clothes for three days now. I opened the door to my room, casually flicking on the light. Alice was waiting, sitting cross-legged on my black leather sofa, the only real piece of furniture in the room.

"Alice." I acknowledged. She made a face.

_You smell like you've been swimming in dirt for days. Don't even get me started on the condition of your clothes…_She thought.

I sighed and grabbed a pair of khakis and an ivory sweater from the dresser in the corner, zipping quickly into my bathroom to change. When I emerged, her face had not changed.

"What? Not _chic _enough?" I demanded jokingly. Alice was forever the fashionista.

"It's not that…" She said aloud, staring off into space with her mouth pressed in a hard line, eyes squinted ever so slightly. I read through her thoughts as she showed me her visions from the past two days.

"What do you make of it?" I asked calmly, concealing the worry in my voice. I already knew that she had no idea, but I figured I would be polite.

I watched silently for a few seconds as she rubbed her temples, eyes still closed. I probed her thoughts gently.

I've never had this happen before. It's like there's a…hole…in my sight. There's definitely something there—I can make out the edges. I don't think it's our kind, I always see them the clearest. It couldn't be human either, though. I was getting perfect reception on the police chief. Could it be some kind of animal?

"Or maybe a trick…a talent." I suggested. Some of our kind were known to possess gifts that allowed us to do things out of the ordinary. Alice, for example, could see the future. Jasper held sway over people's emotions. I could read minds.

"Maybe." She seemed hopeful, despite shaking her head slowly. "Whenever I think about it, I get the worst headache." She complained.

"Then don't think about it anymore!" A husky voice asserted from the doorway. "Sheesh, what are you Alice, a masochist?" Emmett's eyes twinkled with laughter at the last part as he walked into the room. Rosalie followed, her platinum hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Emmett's right, you know. We have other things to think about. School starts again tomorrow." She rolled her eyes. Jasper, suddenly in the doorway behind her, let out a huff.

School. What a charade. It was necessary though, since we all looked so young. The last thing we needed was law enforcement knocking on our door, trying to haul Carlisle and Esme away to jail for allowing truancy.

"I bet you can't wait to tell the class what you've been doing on your spring break, Edward." Emmett teased.

I scowled. I had been absent from Fork's High School for much longer than two weeks. Carlisle had told the school that I'd transferred, was living with family in Los Angeles for a while. Of course nobody gave him any trouble about it, despite how abrupt my departure was. No one in this murky little town would question a choice to move away to L.A., the land of the sun.

But what was the excuse for me coming back? I would have to make one up before tomorrow morning. They'd take it, whatever it was. People didn't put up much of a fight against our charms. As if they could even if they tried.

As everybody filed out of my room, Alice hung back.

"We'll figure it out, Alice. Don't worry." I said. I was glad at that moment she couldn't read my thoughts.

She nodded solemnly. Then she flashed a small smile, adding "Don't forget you're driving us tomorrow." I laughed as she danced down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3: Home, or Something Like it

**Chapter 3: Home, or something like it**

As soon as I stepped out onto the tarmac, it hit me. The sights, the smells, the sounds. All unfamiliar, all less appealing than those from where I'd just been a few short hours ago. The sky overhead was a dark gray, with small patches of sunlight fighting futilely through the heavy clouds. It smelled wet, even though the cement under my feet was bone dry. The moisture hung thickly in the air, swirling around me. Ugh. I missed the dry heat of Phoenix already.

The other people disembarking the flight were careful to walk around me, not so much as even a bump, as they made their way inside the airport. I had that effect on people.

Inside, the air was slightly drier, which was a relief, but the cold, sharp scent of the central air burned my nose at first. I made my way to the baggage claim area, searching for my flight number on the tiny LED displays above each carousel. Atlanta, Los Angeles, Texas. I couldn't understand why anybody would want to leave the sun and heat of these places to come here. The town of Forks, located in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington State, was the dreariest, gloomiest little town in the continental United States. It rained nearly every day.

But I had known that already, and yet, here I was. At least I had a good reason, I thought to myself. What could possibly have made all those other people come here? I scowled.

As I scanned the displays further down the hallway, I recognized a familiar face, holding onto a familiar suitcase. I groaned to myself. There stood my father, Police Chief of Forks Charlie Swan.

"Heya, kiddo!" Charlie seemed happy enough, though he made no attempt to embrace me. I was thankful for that, in this highly public place. People were already staring.

I don't know why he still called me 'kiddo'. I was seventeen, for crying out loud. I'd looked like a grown up for a while now…a long while. I pushed the thought out of my mind and concentrated on faking a convincing smile for him. This was for the best, I said to myself over and over inside my mind. For everyone.

As we turned to leave, a half dozen people that had been watching us, watching me, shifted their gazes elsewhere, acting as if they had never been looking in the first place. Yeah, right. I was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

As we got to the car I grimaced. I had forgotten that Charlie's only vehicle was the police cruiser. I climbed in reluctantly.

"You look thin Bells…" Charlie looked at me with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm always like this Char—dad." I replied. I remembered what my mom had forbidden me to call him Charlie to his face. Oops.

"Have you been eating enough? Sleeping? Taking your…er…medications?" He stumbled over the last word, a slight choking sound coming from the back of his throat.

"Yes, Dad. You know how it is." I focused out the window. My medications, in the plural, were safely packed in my black carry-on backpack.

He nodded halfheartedly. "You don't look any worse than when I saw you last Christmas, I guess." Charlie murmured under his breath. "Goes to show those doctors…four years..hmph."

I sighed and continued to look out the window of the cruiser at the lush foliage streaking past us.

Four years. That's all the time the doctors had given me after that first stunned examination. I remember it very clearly, though I was sure I shouldn't. After all, I was barely months old at the time. I had already outlived their diagnosis by over a decade. I couldn't ask for me, I guess.

"You know Bella, when we found you…" He stopped mid-sentence and chuckled slightly, "actually, when you found us, we were sure it was a sign. And then you got so sick…" He trailed off.

"I'm fine Dad. I'm actually starting to think those doctors are quacks, to tell you the truth. I mean, look at me, still here." I had been trying to keep it light, but judging by Charlie's wince at the words "still here", I could tell this wasn't a subject, at least for him, that could be kept light.

I guess I could see why, if I looked at it from his point of view. Charlie and Renee weren't my biological parents. They'd only been married a short few months when I'd showed up on their front step, seemingly days old. They'd done the right thing, informing the authorities, trying to find my real parents. But nobody stepped forward, and after a few weeks, Charlie and Renee decided to foster me. I had them wrapped around my little finger, he had often told the story to friends and family, much to my embarrassment. Less than a week later, they made it official. I was their daughter.

But something was obviously wrong with me. I grew too fast, my heartbeat fluttered like a hummingbird's, and I was much too thin, despite feeding me twice what a normal child's caloric intake should be. My temperature hovered constantly at one-oh-five. They took me to doctor after doctor, trying to figure out what was wrong, what could be done. Ideas were thrown around, until they finally agreed that I was the victim of a rapid aging disease, chronic tacchycardia, and a severe thyroid problem. The temperature they ignored, unable to find anything that fit. It didn't matter, anyway. They put me on all the appropriate medications to treat my symptoms, and told my parents to expect no more than four years. In other words, my genes sucked and I was going to die because of it.

I remember taking the medications, although I was sure they did nothing. My condition remained the same, and by the time I hit my fifth birthday, I looked like a pre-teen. Charlie and Renee had long since stopped letting the doctors examine me, probably wanting to let me die in peace. But I didn't. Birthday after birthday passed, and I was fine. A little on the thin side, perhaps, but otherwise I felt healthy. Of course they kept me indoors most of the time; any exercise might make my already too-strained heart take its last beat. Charlie and Renee spent too much time worrying about me.

When I turned ten, their marriage finally broke. When they weren't busy taking care of me, they were arguing between themselves. I remember every conversation they'd ever had, not that either of them knew that. Renee took me and moved to Arizona, saying that the sun would do good things for me. They both were still over protective, but I figured they thought I was living on borrowed time anyway at this point. Charlie stayed in Forks, and so the yearly tradition of summers spent in Forks started.

"Bella, we're home." Charlie had already climbed out of the cruiser and grabbed my meager assortment of luggage from the trunk. Just one full-sized suitcase and my carry on item. My Pheonix wardrobe wouldn't have worked too well here in Forks. I had been upset that some I had to leave some of my favorite clothing behind, simply because it wouldn't stand up to the cold and rain of the Olympic Peninsula.

Charlie took my things upstairs to my new room, but I dawdled downstairs. The row of pictures on the mantle caught my eye. It was a parade of pictures of none other than myself. I picked up a few of the frames and read the reverse:

Bella, Christmas, age ten months. I looked like a small toddler.

Bella, fifth birthday. Ah, my awkward pre-teen years.

Bella, Fourth of July, age ten. I looked quite similar to how I did now, except for the long, curly hair that no longer hung down past my waist. I remembered why my mother wasn't in this picture. It was taken after the separation.

Bella, passed her driver's test, age sixteen. This was the last photo on the mantle. I looked the same as I had six years prior, the same as I looked now.

This was the only reason Renee had let me come here at all. My condition seemed to be slowing, I hadn't aged significantly in over seven years. I was still considered fragile, that was for sure, but she had allowed me to come here. Secretly, I think she just wanted to give me what I wanted, hoping I'd be back once I realized what it was really like to live in Forks with Charlie.

I sucked in a deep breath. She was my good reason for coming here. My mother had decided to remarry. Phil was a great guy, perfect for her, I knew. But he moved around a lot, playing baseball. She had never said anything about it, but I knew in her eyes that she hated it when he left and she had to stay home with me.

So I had volunteered—no, insisted—to be sent to live with Charlie in Forks. She had complained, but I could tell she saw the possibilities in the idea as well. She wanted the best for me, but I also knew this would be the best thing for her.

I heard Charlie's footsteps upstairs, heading towards the staircase.

"Your room's up the stairs, to the…"

"Right. Yeah, Dad. I remember." How could I not remember? I'd called this place home for at least half of my life.

Yet today, it felt oddly unwelcoming, harsh. Not the homey feeling I'd felt as a child at all. I attributed it to my longing for the sunny plains of Phoenix, and choked back my tears as I turned to Charlie.

"Hungry? I can cook whatever you like." I tried to sound cheerful, useful.

"You don't have to do that Bella. You've had a long day, we can just order a pizza or something." He eyed me warily. I wasn't what you'd call a fan of food, or family dinners.

"No, really, Dad. I haven't been able to cook for you in so long." It was true. "Whatever you want!" Years of being restricted to the house had, at the very least, honed my cooking skills.

"Well, whatever you feel like whipping up is more than great, sweetie." Charlie was drifting off into the TV room. This must be more awkward for him than I had thought. Then again, he was used to living alone for the past seven years, cooking and cleaning for himself.

I trotted towards the refrigerator hopefully. Its contents were, much to my chagrin, about what I expected: eggs, bread, milk, and lots of fish. The staples.

I sighed. Cooking would have to wait until I stocked the place. Despite the fact that I never had much of an appetite, I enjoyed the accomplishment that came with cooking something enjoyable. It made me happy.

I looked at the time displayed on the microwave. 8:39 pm. Shopping would have to wait until tomorrow.

I picked up the cordless phone hung on the wall and hit the #3 speed dial for the pizza place. I knew #1 was my cell phone, #2 was Renee's home phone, and #4 was the police station. Charlie sure had his priorities in order, I almost chuckled as somebody on the other end picked up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4: New

**Chapter 4: New**

I hadn't slept very long. Five hours max, as usual. Surprisingly, I felt well-rested even in this strange place that was not my home.

I stopped my thoughts. Forks was my home now, I had to get used to the idea if it killed me.

I pondered. It might.

I automatically stumbled out of bed and headed for the tiny bathroom I now shared with Chief Swan. Oh, joy.

Staring in the mirror, I saw no change in my face. I had stopped really looking long ago, when the aging had slowed to a crawl. When I was younger, I was always excited to see what would be different about me each morning. My parents had always been less thrilled than I was.

I remembered back to the doctors' words…all of them had said more or less the same things at some point or another.

"It's such a shame. She's really so very pretty…I can only imagine what she'd look like all grown up." Their voices had been full of regret, like it would have been less terrible for me to die had I been ugly.

As I looked in the mirror, studying my familiar features, I couldn't deny that I was prettier than most, beautiful even. I cringed, and tried to convince myself I wasn't being vain. These were simply the facts, facts I couldn't change. Although sometimes I wish I could—then maybe people wouldn't stare so much.

I looked at the girl staring back at me. She looked more mature than seventeen. Twenty, maybe. Her skin was a pale cream color that seemed to dance under the light. Her jaw was slightly angular, as were the apexes of her cheeks. Something that those who cared about it would have called "great bone structure". Her nose was just the right size, not crooked in the least, and positioned perfectly in the center of her face. The eyes, a deep chocolate brown, were perfectly shaped, with long, dark lashes. Her dark brown hair was healthy and shiny, falling lightly down to her shoulders, where it curled ever so slightly.

I looked away from the mirror.

The only outwardly noticeable flaw was that I was much too thin. I wondered how my biological parents could have passed on the weird mixture of genes that resulted in both a perfect face and such a sick body.

At any rate, I would make a beautiful corpse, I told myself morbidly as I prepared to shower and face my first day at Fork's High School.

After I had dried my hair and finished getting dressed—I selected the most 'friendly' looking outfit I could find, old jeans and a blue, long sleeved shirt—I ran down the stairs to wait for Charlie. I was dreading the ride in the cruiser, but he would never let me walk the five or six miles to school, though I knew I could. I was stronger than either of my parents knew.

To my surprise, he was already awake and dressed, seated at the kitchen table with today's newspaper held up in front of him.

"Morning, Bells." He said sheepishly, "Got something for ya. Wanted to show you last night, but I didn't want to overwhelm you or anything." A grin spread across Charlie's face as he gestured out the kitchen window towards the driveway.

Carefully I walked to the window, staring out into the dismal morning. Then, my eyes focused on the big, red truck parked beside Charlie's cruiser. How could I have missed this last night? Was I that dazed?

"I moved it around front this morning." Charlie explained.

"I knew we had talked about getting you your own car, and the deal was just too good to pass up. Besides, I know for sure it's a great car, and now you don't have to ride in the…well, you know." Charlie studied my expression. I hated surprises, and gifts too. He knew that…

But this was something I couldn't doubt I needed, that I wanted. The truck was obviously an antique, maybe from the fifties. Nothing flashy, shiny, beautiful. Nothing that would draw attention. I took a deep breath and smiled at him, genuinely this time.

"Thanks, Dad. Really." Then I thought for a moment before I added, "I have some money saved up towards a car, but I dunno if it'll be enough. Once I get a job I can make payments to you until…"

He cut me off there. "No, no, honey, it's not like that. This is my gift to you, no strings attached." He smiled tentatively in my direction. "Do you like it?"

After processing that in addition to the truck's completely plain qualities, it was essentially free, I flashed a huge grin at him.

"Are you kidding me? I absolutely love it! It's perfect. Thanks so much, really." I glanced at the time on the microwave clock.

"Uh-oh! I'm going to be late if I don't get going."

"Here are the keys then, Bells. You remember how to get to the school?" Charlie said, dropping the shiny keyring that held both the truck key and my new house key into my waiting palm.

"Yep, not hard to find." I didn't exactly know where the school was, but I was sure it was off the main road. I'd just drive until I found it.

Charlie went to hand me my school bag, filled with blank notebooks, pens, pencils, my calendar planner, lunch money, gym clothes, and a calculator. He had given me a copy of my school schedule before I came, and I made sure he had bought everything I needed before I arrived so I would be completely prepared for today. He struggled slightly under its weight before hesitating.

"Are you sure you need all this Bella? I think it might be too heavy for you to carry…" That familiar look of protective worry came into his eyes as I reached for the bag, swinging it onto my back. It felt light enough to me.

"I'll be dropping most of it in my locker once I get to school, anyway Dad." I placated him. He nodded, kissed me on the forehead, and we both headed out the door, him off to work, me off to school. I wished for a second I could trade him places.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

**Chapter 5: Unexpected**

I kept my eyes peeled for the high school campus as I followed the winding wet asphalt through town. My truck—it sounded so weird to say that—had started easily, and the motor, though incredibly loud, seemed to run well enough. I spotted the four-foot-high sign that signaled I had arrived at Forks High School, and made a slow right turn onto the drive, turning right again into a small parking lot in front of what I assumed was the administration building.

I parked, cutting the engine and slamming the door behind me a little harder than I intended. I walked up to the small brick building, and stepped through into the brightly lit office area that smelled of paper and freshly cleaned carpet.

The woman at the front desk looked up from her computer. Her eyes bugged slightly, appraising me, eventually resting on my perfect face. I blushed.

"What can I help you with, dear?" The woman looked away, aware she'd been staring. I forgave her silently in my head. She couldn't help it, after all.

"I'm new…" I started.

"Ah, of course. How silly of me…you must be Isabella Swan. Your father talks about you so much." She seemed slightly relieved now that she realized who I was.

"Yes, that's me. Please just call me Bella, though." I should have known Charlie would have spread the news around town, not even noticing he was doing it. Maybe he wasn't letting on just how happy my decision had made him.

"Bella." She nodded. "I have a map for you here, with your classes highlighted." She handed me the piece of paper. The campus was fairly small, just six buildings in all, but I was grateful for the map. I memorized it before slipping it into my back jeans pocket.

"Will you be needing a parking pass?" She asked, craning her head out the glass doors, eyeing my truck.

"Yes, please." I replied.

She handed me a small plastic sticker with the numbers S202 written on it.

"Put that in your windshield. The student parking lot is down by building four, just down driveway here, to the left." She gestured.

"Your teachers should all be expecting you. I hope you'll have a great first day." I could tell she genuinely meant it, though she had gone back to staring at my face. I thanked her and turned back to my truck, eager to find the student parking lot.

I was one of the last to arrive in the lot, and was semi-grateful that I had to park out in the middle of nowhere. Before getting out of the cab, I pulled the hood of my jacket up over my head. No reason to make this any more awkward than it had to be, I'd decided.

Grabbing my backpack, I headed towards the nearest building, where I would have my first class, Trig. Back in Pheonix, I'd been in an accelerated program. We'd gotten almost completely through the trig stuff and were starting calculus when I left. Still, I had let Charlie enroll me in Trig, since calculus would mean I'd be with mostly seniors. The fewer new stares I had to deal with, the better.

The classroom was mostly full when I arrived. I introduced myself to the teacher quickly, received a text book, and turned to find a seat just as the bell rang.

"Miss Swan, weren't you planning on introducing yourself to the class?" I heard Mr. Varner's voice behind me.

Drat. Would it be out of line if I said "no"? Probably. I grumbled to myself and turned towards the class with my head down, avoiding 20 pairs of inquisitive eyes.

"Please remove your hood, Miss Swan. It's a violation of dress code."

This time my grumble was audible as I pushed the fabric off my head and looked slowly up at the classroom.

There was more than one gasp. I tried to smile, though I suspected it must have looked more like a grimace.

"Go on, we don't have all day." Mr. Varner was becoming impatient now.

"Uhm…my name is Bella Swan." I began. I cringed when I saw their reactions to my high, clear voice. It rang like a bell through the room, resounding. I had forgotten this.

"I just moved back to Forks from Phoenix." I explained. The room was silent for a few awkward seconds until Mr. Varner directed me to take a sea. Finally.

There were two empty seats in the room; I picked the one in the back. I could feel the eyes on me as I made my way to the back of the room, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched.

The girl seated to my left watched me as I sat next to her, never looking away. Wasn't that considered rude? Or didn't normal social conventions apply in this backwater little town?

I opened my book. It smelled of water damage and sawdust, and the binding looked like it was about to disintegrate. Oh well, not like I would need it much anyways. Mr. Varner wrote a page number on the white board, and I flipped to it in unison with the rest of the class. Quickly scanning the page, I relaxed. I had already had this stuff and aced it.

With everyone immersed in the lecture at hand, I had a chance to look around without meeting too many pairs of eyes. I noticed that the girl next to me was blonde, thin, and very pretty. Not as thin and pretty as me, I thought automatically in my head. It was not so much a slight to her as it was a deprecation of myself. I wished we could trade places, because then everybody would be staring at her instead of me.

She must have noticed I was looking in her direction because I saw her tear a corner off the page she was writing on, quickly scribble something on it, fold it up, and place it nonchalantly on the corner of my desk. I hesitated for a moment. I didn't want to get caught passing notes on my first day. No more attention necessary, I thought.

She glanced over, gesturing at the piece of paper, like she thought I hadn't noticed it yet. I could tell I had no choice but to read it, so I carefully pulled the little note into my lap, unfolding it under my desk. I looked up to see Mr. Varner's back to the class, doing a problem on the board.

Quickly I read the words in my head:

Hi,

I'm Jessica. But you can call me Jess if you want. You're the police chief's daughter, right? If you want, you should have lunch with my friends and I today.

I looked over at the girl, who was obviously waiting for my response. I weighed my options in my head. Friends were good, although I had fully prepared to spend my time here as a hermit. I wrote the words quickly, directly under hers:

Yeah, he's my dad. Lunch sounds good. I don't know anybody here.

Bella

She stretched her arm into the aisle, and I quickly placed the folded up paper into her palm. She read it quickly before pushing it into her pocket and smiling up at me. I smiled back tentatively. I hadn't really had friends back in Phoenix, unless you count my mom. I had always considered myself to be…unapproachable. But Jessica seemed normal, and nice too. And like I said, I knew friends were good. If anything else, it would make Charlie happy, and maybe lessen my embarrassment when I didn't have to always walk through the hallways alone.

"Miss Swan, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Varner had an agitated smile on his face, like he got a kick out of embarrassing his students.

"Uhm..no, Mr. Varner." I replied in the most innocent voice I could muster. It still sounded like bells.

"Then you wouldn't mind giving the answer to the problem I've just put on the board?" The corners of his mouth twitched up.

I glanced at the problem. Thank God I had already learned this.

"The square root of two over pi." I replied, confident in my abilities.

Mr. Varner huffed, turning back to the board to being a new problem, but not before giving me a look that I knew meant "I'll get you next time, Swan." I would make sure there wouldn't be a next time.

Just then, the bell rang and half the students jumped out of their seats, heading for the door, despite Mr. Varner's attempts to keep them until he had finished the problem.

"Where's your next class?" Jessica turned to me as she picked up her things.

"Uhm…building 3. English."

"Me too. Let's walk together." She smiled at me, but she did not stare. I could see why: before I had arrived, Jessica had obviously been the most beautiful girl in the school. The old saying "keep your friends close…" briefly popped into my head. Not that it mattered. A frenemy was better than nobody at all, I reasoned as I followed her out the door.

She made small talk as we walked the short distance to our next class. I was thankful the teacher didn't make me introduce myself. I also noticed that when I was walking around with Jess, I got fewer stares than when I had been alone. That fact alone was enough for me to want to cultivate our new friendship.

As in was the case in trig, I had already covered most of the material assigned in English class, which was more of a disappointment than a relief, really. I enjoyed reading, especially the classics. At least I wouldn't have to worry about my grades too much, I mused.

Class flew by more quickly than it had earlier that morning, as did the History lecture afterwards, though I would by lying if I said I had enjoyed either. Honestly, I couldn't wait until the last bell rang and I was free to leave.

After class, a tall boy with spiky blond hair came up to Jess and I on our way to lunch, although it was clear he was only looking at me. It was also clear that this bothered Jessica very much.

"Hi! I'm Mike. Mike Newton" His smile was genuine, and I had to give him credit for not looking me up and down, like most boys did. His eyes stayed focused on mine for the length of our conversation.

"Hi, Mike." Jessica answered, unaddressed.

"Oh, hi, Jess." Mike's eyes flicked to her briefly. "Have a good weekend?" He sounded disinterested.

"Sure, it was great. Angela, Lauren and I went up to Port Angeles to do some shopping and…"

"That's great. Who's your friend?" He cut her off, and I could see she wasn't happy about it.

"Oh, this is Bella Swan. The chief's daughter. She's new here, straight from Arizona." Jessica would have gladly told my life story for me, had Mike not interjected.

"Arizona, really? What part? And why in the heck would you want to move here?" Mike directed the question at me.

"I'm from Phoenix, but I kinda grew up here in Forks. It's complicated…" I trailed off, hoping to end the conversation.

"What, didn't like the sun?" A new boy had joined our little group in the hallway. He was slightly taller than Mike, but his hair was much darker. Though I didn't really find myself attracted to either of them, it was clear that Mike was the better looking of the two.

Jessica rolled her eyes at the dark-haired boy.

"Hi, Eric." Then she looked at me.

"Let's get to lunch. I know I'm starving, you must be too." There was a hint in the way she said "you must be too" that was obviously directed at my thinness. I winced slightly. Nothing I hadn't expected. Besides, she was giving me a way out this suddenly very awkward conversation.

As we stood in the lunch line, Jess was debating whether to get pizza or just go with a salad. I wasn't really paying attention. I had no interest in the food, I rarely did. Especially not cafeteria food. I found that I could bring myself to eat a lot easier when I prepared some intricate, supposedly delicious recipe at home, but greasy pizza and wilted salads definitely didn't fit the bill. But I knew I had to get something, unless I wanted more stares. They probably already thought I was anorexic or something.

I grabbed a plain bagel with cream cheese and a banana, then threw in a can of soda for good measure. Jessica followed suit, even doing me one better by picking up a bottle of juice instead of soda. I chuckled to myself. We paid the cashier and I followed her to a half-full table near center of the cafeteria.

I sat down between Jessica and a tall, shy looking girl with glasses. I recognized Mike and Eric from earlier, shooting dirty looks at one another. Great, I thought. I knew where this was going. Jess introduced the rest.

The girl sitting next to me was named Angela. I could already tell I liked her. She had smiled at me politely, asking how my first day was going. She didn't stare at all.

There were a few other boys at the table, though I didn't remember their names right away. Like Mike and Eric, they stared at me through lunch, looking away whenever I met their eyes.

The girl sitting directly across the table from me had long blondish hair. I could tell from her roots that unlike Jessica, Lauren was definitely not a natural blonde. She shot me a smile, but there was something I didn't like in her eyes.

I was trying to avoid her gaze when my cell phone alarm went off. I silenced it immediately, but not before Jessica and Angela looked at me.

"You're not allowed to have those during school hours. They're real sticklers about it, too." Angela gently informed me.

"Oh..okay, I'll remember that." I said as I tried to conceal the small medicine pouch I'd removed from my pencil case. I found the section labeled "Monday" and shook the pills into my hand. I was about to knock them back with a swig of Coke when I saw Angela looking at me. As soon as she met my eyes, she immediately turned bright red and looked away, starting a conversation with the boy next to her.

Jessica wasn't so easy to shake off. I had just swallowed the capsules when she turned to me.

"What were those for, Bella?" There wasn't the slightest hint of tact in her voice.

"Oh, I…my mom made me promise to take vitamins while I'm here." I lied.

"So that's what the alarm was for?" She was obviously suspicious.

"Well, kind of. I have to take my allergy medicine at the same time every day, so I just take everything at once." My stories were always convincing, plausible. The problem was that my voice always gave away that I was lying.

Nevertheless, she seamed appeased, and went back to talking with Mike about something.

I had just begun to relax when Lauren stared straight at me and asked:

"So, Bella, you wouldn't happen to be related to the Cullens by any chance, would you?" There was a smirk in her voice; like this was part of a joke I wasn't in on.

"Who?" I was confused. I looked down, picking at my mostly uneaten bagel.

"It's just that you look so…similar. You're nearly as pale as them too. Maybe paler." She was smiling now, and everyone at the table had stopped their individual conversations to listen.

I looked to Jess for help.

"That's what I first thought too." She nodded at Lauren matter-of-factly.

"What are the Cullens?" I asked, looking up from my dismembered bagel.

It was Angela who answered, keeping her voice low.

"The Cullens are students here. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullens adopted kids. They're…a little different." She gestured carefully back over her shoulder towards the corner of the cafeteria.

Oh.

At the half empty table sat five people. Two girls, three boys, all obviously beautiful, all with snowy skin. They were talking amongst themselves, completely oblivious to the entire table of students staring in their direction.

I understood immediately what Lauren was talking about, and scowled as I turned back to my own table.

"They're different all right." Jess was the last one to break her gaze. There was something in her voice that suggested she didn't like the Cullens very much. Then again, it seemed like none of my new friends did.

"They're all gorgeous," she continued "kind of like you. And pale. Also like you…" Her face was expressionless as she acknowledged these facts. Like she didn't want to admit them.

"The little one with the dark hair is Alice. Her and Jasper are an item…" She continued.

"Wait…what?" I interjected.

"They're not really related. Jasper and Rosalie, the two blondes, are brother and sister. Twins, actually. Alice and the other two boys are brothers and sister. The big one is Emmett," She shuddered slightly. I could see why—Emmett looked like he could take on a grizzly bear with his bare hands.

"…and the other one is Edward." She finished quickly, looking away.

Before I had the chance to do the same, the one named Edward glanced over at our table. The others soon followed his lead, and within a few seconds five pairs of golden eyes were staring.

Straight at me.

I whipped my head around as fast as I could. Not fast enough. Jessica giggled; Angela blushed again. Lauren's eyes narrowed. I put my head down on the table, suddenly dizzy. My hummingbird's heart was fluttering at a dangerous pace.

"Are you alright Bella?" Angela's worried voice was accompanied by a gentle hand on my back.

"Edward and Alice Cullen are staring at you." Jessica bubbled, giggling at my state of panic.

Somehow my heart pumped faster. I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I had to do something, before I literally dropped dead.

"I've got to go now." I said breathlessly as I gathered my things.

"But lunch isn't over for another ten minutes, Bella." Lauren was smiling.

"Well I'm finished." I snapped at her. The smile faded slightly.

"If you need to go to the nurse, I can take you." Mike Newton started getting up out of his chair, a genuinely concerned look on his face.

"No, no. I'm just going to go to biology early. Introduce myself, you know." I was already turning towards the door, so I wasn't sure if they heard all of what I said.

I would have run from the lunchroom had I not already been terrified of my weak heart giving out on me. As soon as I was out of anyone's sight, I slumped dizzily against a locker.

In. Out. In. Out. I concentrated, eyes closed on getting my breathing to return to normal. I pressed my cheek against the cool metal of the locker next to me. I realized my heart had been beating so fast it sounded like it was humming. Not good.

After a few minutes, it started to return to its normal rate. Normal for me anyway. Disaster averted.

Or so I thought.

"Excuse me, miss?" A male voice I did not recognize inquired. I kept my eyes shut, still concentrating on breathing. In. Out. In. Out

I felt him move closer to me, kneeling in front of me now. In. Out. In. Out. I knew I must still be shaking. How embarrassing.

I tried to concentrate solely on my breathing, but I couldn't help but listen to my senses. The area around me had become instantly cooler by at least a few degrees. A scent I'd never encountered before hung in the air. Sweet, natural, but unlike any flower I'd ever smelled before. I wasn't surprised—I didn't get out much.

And then he spoke again. I caught a hint of something in his tone. Fear? Anxiety? I guess I would be just as alarmed if I found me having a panic attack in the middle of a hallway. Ugh.

"Are you alright? Maybe I should take you to the nurse…"

I peeked through my eyelashes, expecting to see one of the boys whose names I couldn't remember or a concerned teacher. Unsurprisingly I was wrong. Surprisingly, the figure kneeling next to me, an expression of worry on his pale, beautiful face, was Edward Cullen.

Great, I thought. I had no luck. My heart started humming again. My face became hotter than usual. I put my hands on my cheeks to try to hide the growing blush.

His expression changed from worry to something like horror, or disbelief for a fraction of a second before he composed himself again. Then he stood back up, holding out a pale hand to me.

I stared at it for a moment in my own state of disbelief. If just looking at him made my heart do back flips, what would happen when if I actually touched him? I shuddered noticeably.

His expression of concern deepened.

"If you can't stand on your own, I can carry you to the nurse." It was meant as a friendly offer, I'm sure, but it sounded more like a challenge. He hand was still outstretched towards me, his eyes locked on mine.

I took a deep breath, the sweet scent numbing my brain, but in an oddly pleasant way. I was positive that it was coming from him. Cologne? I wasn't sure. It seemed to diffuse from his skin rather than just stick there.

He watched me as I pushed myself off the floor, standing up of my own accord. I dreaded him touching me; I didn't know if my heart could take it. His hand dropped to his side.

"I'm f-f-fine." I choked out the words, avoiding looking directly at him. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hmm." He said quietly. I envisioned his pale lips pursed, his perfect brow furrowed…I snuck a glance.

His face was perfectly smooth. Before I had a chance to look away, his eyes caught mine, and I felt absolutely powerless against his gaze.

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen." He looked straight into my eyes as he spoke, similar to how Mike had, but…different, somehow.

I resisted the urge to say "I know." He waited.

"And may I ask your name?" I was stunned. He wanted to know my name?

"Bella." Was all I could get out before my vocal chords failed me. My breathing sped along with my racing heart.

"Bella?" He pondered for a moment. "Would you be the infamous Isabella Swan I've been hearing so much about today?" He smiled a pleasant smile. He was obviously trying to calm me down. I was freaking him out.

I swallowed. In. Out. In. Out.

"Just Bella. I only answer to Isabella when I'm in trouble." I faked a casual smile. My breathing slowed infinitesimally.

His eyes widened as I spoke. In my hysteria, I had yet again forgotten about my unsettling voice.

"Well, then perhaps I should be calling you Isabella then. You caused quite a stir, running out of the cafeteria."

"…You…saw that?" I tried to sound casual, but I couldn't help but look away.

"I'm fairly certain everyone did. One of the monitors was hell bent on chasing you down, but I persuaded her to let me look for you myself." He chuckled, golden eyes still glued to mine.

"Yourself?" Was all I could squeak out. So he knew, then, that he was the catalyst of my attack.

"I was concerned." The words came out slowly, carefully. He watched me.

"I see." My breathing was nearly under control. If I could just get away…

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again, this time looking me up and down. His eyes rested on mine again in a fraction of a second. I could see the concern behind them, which startled me. I had known him for only a few moments, and already Edward Cullen was worried about me.

I scowled. Stupid, weak, sick body. All it ever got me were stares and sympathy. Despite my best efforts to the contrary, tears began to form in my eyes.

My vision blurred, but I could still make out Edward's face. His expression changed again; it became more anxious than before. His left arm twitched slightly, indicating he was grappling with the idea of reaching out to me. Probably to drag me off to the nurse's office.

"Bella?" His voice was gentle, but firm. I must be really freaking him out now, I thought. Bursting into tears out of nowhere.

I mustered up my best, detached tone.

"Thank you for your concern, Edward. I've had a tough morning, but I'm fine now."

I tried to make my words sounds hard, strong. I don't think I succeeded, because he only looked at me more intently. It was probably the voice again. Ugh. I should have just run away instead of opening my big mouth.

Without waiting for him to answer, I turned and began walking swiftly down the hallway. In a moment he was beside me, a few feet between us, keeping my pace easily. He looked straight ahead, no particular emotion on his pale face. This probably should have made me feel uncomfortable, but it didn't.

I contemplated going faster, but realized that the hallway was beginning to fill with students again, and I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself.

I stopped at the end of the hallway, sighing in relief as I crossed the threshold of the door to the biology lab. Two more hours, and I could speed out of here. I considered taking a sick day tomorrow.

I went straight to the large teacher's desk at the front of the room and introduced myself to the instructor. He smiled a friendly smile, and rifled through his desk for a moment before handing me a book and lab materials.

"It's nice to have you in the class, Bella. Your transcript indicated you took AP biology back in Phoenix?" He inquired with kind eyes.

"Yes. But I didn't have a chance finish the semester." I answered, almost completely calm now.

"Well, hopefully this isn't too boring for you then. I try to have a few tricks up my sleeve to spice things up." He winked. I nodded, smiling faintly.

He rifled through the stacks of papers on his desk until he found what looked like a seating chart. Scanning it, he looked up and pointed to an empty seat at one of the two-person lab tables. I took a step towards it, and then froze.

Edward Cullen occupied the other half of the lab table.

I gulped and continued forward, determined not to make another scene. I set my books down in the space between us, building a mini-barricade. Not that it did any good.

"Hello again, Bella." Edward turned to me, a pleasant smile stretching his lips.

"Hi." I said weakly. This couldn't be happening. I searched the room for any other empty seats. There were none.

I looked around the room in every direction but his, and soon discovered Mike Newton two desks over. He waved when he saw me, obviously glad to see I was no longer acting strange. His lab partner, a plain looking girl with braces, stared at me with wide eyes. I looked back to my desk, pretending to prepare myself for class.

Edward did not make any effort to talk to me for the duration of the class. I snuck a glance at him now and then, and he always appeared to be immersed in the lecture about genetics. I tried to take careful notes, just to keep my mind off of things. I had already learned this, just as the teacher suspected.

I felt myself stiffen as the bell rang. I took my time gathering up my belongings, hoping he would be gone by the time I turned for the door. Of course, he was still sitting in the chair next to me.

I walked around our lab table towards the door. He was on my heels in a fraction of a second. Once again, I knew I should have been unnerved at his behavior. Once again, I was not.

I rounded the corner towards the gym, and suddenly he was gone.

I grudgingly went straight to the gym teacher's office, introducing myself and handing her the doctor's note Renee had forced upon me before leaving. I had objected, of course. Argued that I wasn't sick anymore, that I was perfectly healthy. She told me I was old enough to make my own decisions. So of course I had no choice but to give the note to the coach. Stupid reverse psychology.

The gym teacher looked over the piece of paper for a few seconds, then appraised me. I could only imagine what she saw when she looked at me. Weak, frail, sick. Everything the note had undoubtedly just told her about me. She nodded once and searched through her desk for a moment, pulling out a packet of papers about as thick as my index finger.

"Since you can't participate, I'm giving you an alternate assignment to complete." She handed me the packet. It was a collection of readings and questions about fitness and sports. Not so bad.

She eyed the gym clothes I'd brought with me, just incase I'd decided not to rat myself out.

"You won't need to change, of course." She looked thoughtful for a moment, looking me over again. Clearly, she thought I didn't belong anywhere near physical activity. I might break.

"You can really work on this wherever you want. You don't have to stay in the gym—there's the library, and the student patio too. I'll write you a pass." She scribbled a few things on a small rectangular piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Just make sure you complete it and hand it in by the end of the semester." She nodded and walked out of the office.

Still a little dumbstruck, I took the pass she had given me and walked back towards the main hallway. On the way, I passed Lauren, already dressed in gym clothes. She eyed me suspiciously, and I began to dread the questions she would ask at lunch tomorrow.

I took the map out of my pocket, and quickly located the student patio. Some fresh air, as wet and heavy as it would be, sounded good. I casually flipped through the packet she had given me as I walked. The readings were short, and there was printing on only one side of each page. What a waste, I thought. I figured I could probably finish this in an hour or two, and then have the rest of the semester to do whatever I felt like. The idea cheered me.

I found the entrance to the patio near the cafeteria. There was a monitor standing by the door, eyeing me suspiciously as I walked towards her.

"What?" She barked. I got a cringing feeling that this was the monitor whom Edward had deterred from chasing me after my little stunt this morning. I tried to smile.

"I've got a pass." I squeaked as I held out the small bit of paper.

She all but ripped it from my hand. After looking over it for a few moments, she pulled out a clipboard from the desk next to her.

"Sign this." She thrust a pen towards me.

"Uhm…what am I signing, exactly?" I probably shouldn't have asked. I was on thin ice with her already.

"It's the list of people that are allowed to access the patio during this period." She grunted.

"Oh..uh, thanks." I said, signing my name at the bottom.

I stepped outside. The air was heavy with moisture, and not a single ray of sunshine broke through the thick clouds. Suddenly I missed Phoenix more than ever. I managed to take a seat at a round stone table, bolted to the slab of concrete underneath, before the tears started to flow.

I cried in silence. Luckily, nobody else was there to see. To stare. A sob broke through, and I hushed it as quickly as it came. I tried to convince myself that this is what I wanted, this is what's best for everybody, myself included.

I forced my tears to slow, and then stop altogether. I wiped my eyes and nose on my sleeve. Nobody would see. I was going to be on my way home soon, where I could break down properly. Here, I told myself, I had to put on a brave face and keep my composure. I didn't want to scare off my new friends with my instability.

My thoughts drifted to the expression on Edward's face when he found me, crumpled in the hallway. I had definitely scared him away already.

I let my head rest against the cool stone tabletop, closing my eyes and breathing in the smells around me. The scents of freshly cut grass and pine seemed to soothe me, calming my thrumming heart. I sighed, and then took in a deep breath. A new aroma drifted towards me slowly from the west, and I could hear voices coming from the door leading back into the school. I listened, keeping my head down and eyes closed.

"I didn't know humans could hold that still." I heard a high voice, definitely female.

"Maybe she's dead." Another voice, male this time. Flat, uninterested.

I heard what sounded like a growl.

"Woah, I was just speculating. You heard her heart earlier. Sounded like it was going to pop right out of her chest. That can't be healthy." The male voice equivocated.

"I still don't understand why she matters, Edward." A different female voice sang. There was a hint of indignation in her tone.

Edward? I resisted the urge to look up. I felt like an eavesdropper, but I might as well hear the whole conversation at this point.

"I don't know for certain, Rose. There's just…something about her. She's different in some way, that's I know. For one, I can't hear her." I could hear the curiosity in Edward's velvety voice.

"Wait? Like…not at all?" The male voice actually sounded interested this time.

"Not a single thought. I know it's strange. I want to know the reason why, but it's not like I can come right out and ask her. She's obviously terrified of me as it is…" His voice trailed off.

Me, terrified of him? I thought back to how I acted in the hallway this morning when he had offered his hand to help me up. Oh. I could see how he would think that, but it was the exact opposite of the truth. In reality, just seeing him inexplicably made my heart want to fly out of my chest and the room around me spin at a hundred miles an hour. For the few brief moments we'd actually spoken face to face, I couldn't even get my brain to work right.

"I may be half-blind, but I'm not stupid, Edward. I can see there's more to it than that. Much more. You should talk to her…" The high female voice sang again, a hint of a smile in her voice.

I wanted him to talk to me, but I was desperately afraid that he would brush me off as some crazy person and never look at or speak to me again. I'd never felt this way before; I didn't know what words to use to describe this feeling.

I…liked...Edward.

No, that didn't feel right.

I…loved…Edward.

As soon as I thought the words my heart started pounding, humming like it had earlier this morning. The words felt natural, not wrong at all. But my brain was already yelling at me, begging me to think logically.

You just met him today!

You're too young to even know what love is!

You've never even had a boyfriend!

He thinks you're crazy!

Despite my brain's frantic attempts to rationalize away my feelings, I felt a lump rise in the back of my throat. My heart hummed faster. I loved Edward Cullen.

Crap.

I hadn't noticed that the voices in the doorway had faded. There was nothing but silence now. I was alone again.

"Bella?" a tentative voice asked. It had to have come from less than three feet away.

It was Edward.

I debated whether to poke my head up or just pretend to be sleeping. I wondered how long it would be until the last bell rang…I waited.

"Bella? Bella!?" The voice grew anxious, coming closer when I did not respond. He was definitely in reach now, not a foot away from where I sat.

I was still, frozen. I wanted to poke my head up, give a big yawn, and claim I'd fallen asleep. I wanted nothing more than to see the anxiety disappear from his face. But my body wouldn't move. A sudden wave of frustration crashed over me. It actually hurt to hear the worry in his voice, worry over me when I was perfectly fine.

Perfectly fine except for the fact that my heartbeats were a blur, one ending when another began. I could hear it buzzing; I was sure he could too. Instantly my face was blazing.

Suddenly, it was very cool. Cold arms wrapped around my waist, turning me over, pulling me away from the stone tabletop. I felt a cold hand on my cheek, patting my face frantically. His sweetly scented breath drifted closer to me, and I sucked it in greedily before I realized what I was doing. I willed my eyes to open.

"Bella, what happened? Are you all right? Do you need a doctor?" His eyes were darting from me to the woods behind us, like he was gauging the distance in his mind.

"Answer me, please." He begged, staring into my vacant eyes. His hand continued to pat my cheeks, my forehead, my hair, my neck. I noticed that his hand had a different texture than what I was expecting. Not overly soft and spongy, like most people's skin felt to me, but instead very much like my own, only much colder. Hard, yet smooth; strong, yet flexible. The thought passed quickly as I realized he was waiting for a response.

"Uh…I…fell asleep?" It sounded more like a question than a statement, but it was the best I could do. My head was spinning and I could feel my brain shutting down. I wondered if he knew the power he had over me?

I heard him breathe what sounded like a sigh of relief. His eyes locked on mine for a second, his brows pushing together with a worried expression. His cool hands felt various parts of my body. I guess that he was taking my pulse, checking my temperature.

"You're cold." I complained halfheartedly when his hand rested on my forehead for a few seconds.

"You're much too hot…and your heart…" He stared at me for a moment and I watched as the worried expression deepened. Then, without notice, I was no longer sitting on the stone bench. Edward had picked me up—in one arm, no less—and was collecting my belongings in the other. He threw my backpack over one shoulder, and used his now free arm to support my legs.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Where are you taking me?" My brain suddenly woke up, realizing what was happening.

"To a doctor. You shouldn't be alive." His expression was a mixture of anger and worry.

I looked down. I knew what he meant by "you shouldn't be alive". I ran at a temperature that was hot enough to cook myself from the inside out; my resting heart rate was double what any regular person's would be after a brisk run.

But I couldn't help but look at his words in a different context. That I shouldn't be alive meant that I should be dead. That I shouldn't be here at all, never mind with him.

I shook me head and turned my attention back to the situation at hand.

"I'm fine, really." I pleaded.

"We'll let a professional be the judge of that." He replied, unmoving.

"You can't just steal me from school, you know! I'd rather not be accused of truancy on my first day." I thought about Charlie, getting the call that his sickly daughter had vanished and shuddered.

"Bella, it's past four. School's been over for almost two hours." He eyed me warily.

I gasped. How long had I been lying out there? Had I conked out and not even noticed? Had the voices I heard been a dream?

The next thing I knew, I was being lowered into the backseat of a car. Edward's car?

"Charlie!" I looked straight at Edward, my eyes wide. He nodded, as if he understood, and closed the door. He was in the driver's seat in a matter of seconds, and I felt the engine roar to life as we sped out of the parking lot.

I tried to sit up, to protest. This was kidnapping, I was sure of that. But when I realized how fast the trees were flying by us, I started getting dizzy again and had to lie back down.

I groaned, and instantly there was a hand on my arm, reaching back from the front seat.

"What's wrong?" He was looking back at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road, you maniac! Or we'll both end up dead!" I screeched in a frequency bordering on supersonic.

He obeyed, but I could tell that he was upset by what I'd said. It was true though. I already knew I was dying; it was just a matter of when. I'd already outlived everybody's expectations; at this point it was just a waiting game.

But he didn't know that, and now we were speeding way too fast to see someone that was just going to tell me what I already knew.

I sighed and pinched my eyes closed as tight as they would go. At least I wouldn't have to be the one to break the news to Edward; this doctor would have the pleasure of doing that. Not that I thought he cared much beyond whatever immediate danger he thought I was in. Why would he? We'd just met today; only spoken a few words to each other. I doubted our relationship even added up to being acquaintances.

And yet I knew that if it came down to it, I didn't have the strength to tell him myself. I tried not to think about it, but there was a significant part of me that mourned not that I was dying, but the fact that I could never be with Edward because I was dying.


	6. Chapter 6: Anomaly

**Author's note: **As always, all characters and Twilight itself belongs exclusively to Stephenie Meyer.

Just wanted to say that I changed the end of this chapter. I re-read it this morning and realized how terrible it sounded. I was really tired when I wrote it, but it's fixed now. Expect to see another chapter in a day or two.

Oh, and I'm sorry about how some chapters are super-short and some (5) are sooo long…I just had so much I wanted to say! As always, R&R. I LOVE constructive criticism!

**Chapter 6: Anomaly**

The car slowed as we neared the hospital. I hadn't been here in so long, but it's not a place you forget. I no longer heard the engine.

The door to the back seat opened and I sat up, sliding across the seat towards it.

"I'll carry you." It wasn't a question. Edward's hands were already around my shoulders, under my knees, pulling me out into the moisture-rich air.

"No, let me walk…" I was dazed from the speed of the car and the cool touch of his hands through my thin shirt.

He ignored me, kicking the door closed with his foot and striding towards the set of large sliding double-doors ahead.

As soon as we entered the emergency room, people began to stare. I automatically hid my face in the closest thing to me. Edward's shirt smelled brand new, like it had never even been washed. His own scent filled my nostrils with each breath, and I couldn't help but enjoy it despite the circumstances. I ventured a glance away from his shoulder, and realized that people weren't just staring at me like they usually did. Instead, the pairs of wide eyes were divided almost evenly between Edward and me. Nevertheless, embarrassment flooded my face.

"Sir, you'll need to fill out paperwork before I can let…" A woman's voice was getting closer. I turned back to hide my face again.

"That won't be necessary. Dr. Cullen is expecting us." Edward's voice was urgent, yet polite. I thought I heard the woman gasp when she heard how smooth his voice was. She never had a chance.

"Uhm…yes. Of course. Go on through." She sounded completely dazed. Apparently I wasn't the only one Edward could turn into mush.

I kept quiet as I listened to his footsteps, light and quick, down the hallways. We were in an elevator briefly, and then more footsteps. Abruptly the footsteps stopped.

"Edward? What's going on?" The voice was male, just as smooth as Edward's. There was no anger in his voice, only concern. And maybe a hint of curiosity.

"Bella?" He was obviously addressing me. I snapped my head up, suddenly angry and mortified at what he had done. I struggled to get out of his arms. I broke free surprisingly easily. Why hadn't I thought of that before he kidnapped me?

I caught a quick glance between Edward and the stranger. Unfortunately, my knees were still too weak from the car ride to stand, and I felt myself collapse. Cool hands caught me by the tops of my arms and lifted me to a nearby cot.

"I'm f-f-fine." I stammered, the room still revolving. Ugh. It was a good thing that my lunch had been light.

"That is obviously not the case." Edward replied in a flat voice. Then he turned to the stranger, gesturing in my direction.

Somehow I was not surprised by the doctor's appearance. He was as utterly perfect as the rest of them. His light blond hair was smoothed back over his pale skin, his eyes were the color of honey. He looked much too young to be a doctor.

"Hello. Bella, is it?" He cleared his throat, seeming just as embarrassed as me.

"Yes." I said, trying my best to sound polite through my clenched teeth.

He studied me for a moment, his eyes resting on my perfect face. I blushed uncomfortablys.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. But please, call me Carlisle." He began. "Please forgive my son. He…seems to have overreacted." The doctor smiled apologetically, though he kept scrutinizing me.

His son? In truth, Carlisle and Edward seemed more like brothers, maybe cousins. Not because they looked anything alike—beyond the beauty and paleness, their features were very different—but because he looked so young. I pegged Carlisle at no more than twenty-five, though that seemed impossible, given the medical degree and all.

I heard what sounded like a growl, but no words followed.

"I'll say." I muttered.

"Just check her over, Carlisle, and you'll see what I mean." Edward's eyes were resting on mine now, the worried expression had returned. There was obvious strain in his perfect voice.

"Would you mind terribly if I examined you?"

I sighed. I would have to be the one to say it, after all.

"If you really want to. But you're not going to tell me anything I haven't heard before." I bit my lip. Why did he have to be here?

"And what might that be?"

They waited. Finally I opened my mouth and managed to whisper

"I'm….sick."

I just couldn't do it, tell them the whole truth. I stared at the floor, wishing that today had never happened. Wishing I'd never met Edward Cullen.

No. I didn't really think that. I was happy I'd met him, even if I couldn't have him. It wasn't as if he wanted me anyway, and if by some random stroke of luck he had before, he certainly wouldn't want me once he knew my inevitable fate.

It would be the same as back home in Phoenix. As soon as people found out that there was something wrong with me, our relationship began. I didn't blame them. Why both getting close to something that's just going to disappear?

"I see." Carlisle said the words carefully. "Well, I wouldn't want to pry." The kindness and understanding in his eyes was almost overwhelming.

"No, it's not like that. I mean…it never hurts to get another opinion. Especially since you seem so well…respected and all." I fumbled over the words. What was I doing?

"Are you sure?" Carlisle eyed me concernedly.

"Definitely. I'm sincerely interested in your professional opinion." I made my voice light. There was too much tension in the room already.

He still hesitated.

"Besides, Ch—my dad probably already thinks I'm lying in a ditch somewhere. A note from the doctor won't hurt when I'm trying to explain what happened today." I forced a grin wide enough to be convincing. I got the impression that neither of them was particularly fooled by my display, but Carlisle nodded.

"Very well then. Edward…" He gestured towards the door.

"Leaving." He turned for the door and then added, looking only at me, "I'll be just outside."

As soon as he'd left the room, I could feel myself relax. I hadn't noticed how rigid my body was until then. I took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly through my nose.

"You're Chief Swan's daughter?" Carlisle made small talk as he gathered various medical instruments from the open drawer beside him.

"Yeah…how'd you know?"

"Your eyes. The resemblance is uncanny." He replied casually.

Furrowed. It was true Charlie and I both had the same shade of chocolate brown eyes, though it was obviously due to a strange coincidence rather than genetics.

"I guess we do. It's funny though. We're not biologically related at all. I'm adopted."

I thought I saw Carlisle freeze for a moment, but it very well could have just been my imagination.

"Is that so?" He turned towards me, blood pressure cuff in hand.

"Yep. I was really young, only a few weeks old when they found me. Well, they always tell the story like I found them." I shook my head and smiled.

I watched as Carlisle fastened the cuff above my left elbow and squeezed the rubber ball attached a few times. The cuff tightened and he put two fingers on my wrist to take my pulse.

I closed my eyes. Surely he would realize now, if he hadn't already, that something was terribly wrong with me.

He removed the cuff in silence and handed me a small thermometer, making a note on the chart he had in his hands. I stuck it under my tongue.

He moved the cold metal disc of his stethoscope around to various spots on my back, sides, chest, instructing me to take deep breaths. I obeyed. When he was finished, he took the thermometer and scribbled something on the chart again.

"So, what's the verdict, doc?" I asked tentatively.

"Honestly, Bella, I can't say I've ever encountered a case quite like yours. And believe me, I've witnessed some very interesting things in my lifetime. I can't say I don't understand why Edward rushed you here."

"I should be dead." I shrugged. It was true.

"Medically speaking, yes." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Would you mind if I did some blood work?"

"Uhm…" I had forgotten about this little detail up until now.

"If you're not comfortable, I understand. I won't press." Carlisle assured me. I found myself wishing that my previous physicians had been more like this.

"No, it's not that. It's just that, well…I don't know if you can." I furrowed my brow.

"I don't think I follow."

I shook my head. "Just try, you'll see what I mean."

Hesitating for a moment, Carlisle took a sterile syringe in one hand, tapping the veins in the crook of my elbow with the other. I watched intently, just as curious as he was. I wondered if anything had changed since the last time I'd tried to have blood drawn.

After wiping the area clean with an alcohol-drenched cotton ball, he located what looked like a strong vein and moved to gently insert the needle. It didn't even scratch the surface of my skin.

He looked slightly confused, but pushed with more force. Still nothing. Despite the obvious sharpness, the needle refused to puncture my skin, just as I had suspected.

I looked up at him apologetically, only to find the thoughtful look from earlier had returned.

"I don't know why it never works, nobody does. It's just always been this way." I shrugged. As if that was any sort of explanation.

"It is truly a fascinating reaction. Though, I might have an idea…" His voice trailed off as he looked up at me.

"First though, Bella, you said your parents adopted you as a baby?"

I nodded. His eyes flickered with what looked like curiosity. Then again, I was a freak of nature. It was only natural, I supposed.

"What's your diet like? What do you like to eat?" He eyed my thin, pale frame.

"I've never had much of an appetite. I mostly eat just to make everybody else less worried about me."

"Any favorite foods?" What an odd question, I thought.

"Well, I do enjoy a good steak now and again. I'll only eat them rare, though. Still mooing, you know? Charlie thinks I'm crazy and goes on and on about how one of these days I'm going to get food poisoning from eating raw meat." Both of his observations were probably true, I admitted.

I saw Carlisle's eyes widen for a moment, a half-smile spreading across his face.

"So, what's your take on my…er…condition?" I asked, afraid of hearing the same thing I'd heard a hundred times before. I had actually deluded myself into thinking Carlisle might have a different explanation for what was wrong with me. Preferably one that didn't include me dying.

"Well, I have a few hypotheses. I'll have to do some research into the matter to be certain, or course. But—and this is my professional medical opinion—I believe that despite your strange symptoms, you are perfectly healthy. I don't think there's anything wrong with you, Bella. At least nothing that's going to negatively affect your health."

I stared at him in shock. It felt like centuries had passed before I was able to speak. So many things were running through my brain all at once.

"You'll have to forgive me, Dr. Cullen…"

"Carlisle." He corrected.

"Carlisle. It's just that I can't remember a time when my name and 'perfectly healthy' were ever used in the same sentence. In the same conversation, even."

Thoughts raced through my head. I struggled to keep from hyperventilating. Could it really be true? I wasn't dying? I would be able to have a life? I would be able to have friends? I could have Edward?

That last thought made my heart jump into my throat, dancing all the way back down into my rib cage. He didn't feel as irrationally about me as I did about him, I knew that. But just the fact that there was possibility ahead of me now, instead of just a brick wall made my lips stretch into the first genuine smile I'd had in I didn't know how long.

Coming back into reality, I realized that I needed to get home ASAP. Charlie had probably already put out an Amber Alert on me. I cringed.

"Thank you so much, Dr….Carlisle." I thanked him and headed towards the door. How was I doing to get home? My truck was still parked in the school lot, and I was sure I didn't have enough cash on me for cab fare. I would have to call for a ride home. Ugh. At least if Charlie decided to kill me, I wouldn't require an ambulance.

"I'll drive you home." Edward was suddenly standing two feet in front of me, as if he had read my thoughts.

I weighed my options.

"Of course you will. It's the least you can do after kidnapping me earlier." I huffed matter-of-factly. Suddenly there was so much to think about, and I wasn't going to pass up the chance to spend time with Edward.

The corners of his mouth twitched upward for a fraction of a second.

"Of course." He held out his hand for me.

It was hard not to accept, but I had a point to prove. He seemed completely indifferent as I breezed past him towards the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7: Jumping to Conclusions

So, I pumped this one out a lot faster than I was expecting. I honestly have to say that this is my favorite chapter yet, so I hope you enjoy it too!

As always, the Twilight universe and all its intricacies are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

Please read and review! I enjoy writing this, but what's the point of adding new chapters if nobody ends up reading and commenting on them?

EDIT: Minor corrections and additions towards the end.

**Chapter 7: Jumping to Conclusions**

The nurse behind the triage desk watched carefully as we strode out through the big glass door to the parking lot. At least this time I had the dignity of using my own two feet.

I wasn't sure which car in the lot belonged to Edward, so I slowed, letting him lead. He strode towards a medium-sized silver coupe. It stood out against the classic black and dull gray vehicles populating the rest of the row.

"This is your car?" I asked incredulously. I didn't know much about cars, but it looked expensive. I peered inside. The shiny black leather interior, and what looked like a very sophisticated stereo system were obviously not standard features, even for a car like this.

"Yes. I drove us here in it, didn't I?" He chuckled.

"As in…you own it?" I blushed. My own parents' cars, let alone my ancient truck, looked like piles of junk compared to this.

"Yes, Bella. We all have our own cars. Compared to the others', this machine is actually quite modest." He said casually, sliding into the driver's seat.

I grumbled to myself, reaching for the door to the backseat.

"Don't you want to sit up front with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just grabbing my stuff." I swung the backpack over my shoulder and climbed into the passenger seat next to him. It was true I had planned on sitting here, but it was even better now that he had offered it to me.

Edward's hand rested on the keys in the ignition for a few moments, then he turned to me, his expression serious.

"Bella, I hope you can understand why I did what I did today." He began.

"Of course, Edward. I get stolen all the time. No big deal." I was still upset about that.

"That's not what I meant, exactly." He looked straight ahead as he spoke.

"Isabella Swan, there's something about you that makes me behave in strange ways. I'm not sure why it is, but I have an overwhelming urge to protect you. I've never felt this way before, not about anyone I've ever known. I know that we've only just met, but…" His voice had a hint of anxiety in it.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't tell me you're confessing your undying love for me in a parking lot?" I had meant the remark purely as a joke, but the way his body was suddenly still unsettled me.

"And if I am? How would you feel about that?" He had turned his head to look at me. To my horror, his face was completely serious.

"I…I…was just…joking." I tried to look away, but his eyes were locked on mine.

His face tightened for a millisecond, but then a grin spread across his face.

"Of course you were. Contrary to what your first impressions of me may have led you to believe, I am not completely irrational." I thought I heard his voice break towards the end, but I couldn't be sure through the roaring of the engine. Edward hit the gas as soon as we were out of the spot, exiting onto the freeway much too fast.

"Slow down!" I screeched, my voice taking on an unpleasantly brassy tone.

"What for? I thought you didn't want to let Charlie speculate as to your whereabouts any longer than you had to?" He made a sharp turn, and we were back in the heart of Forks, minutes from my house.

Where had the freeway gone?

"All the time in the world won't matter if all that's left of me is road kill! Slow down!" It sounded more like a feeble suggestion than a demand.

"Or you'll do what, exactly? Jump out the window and walk home?" He grunted, obviously pleased with his attempt at humor. I felt the car accelerate as his foot leaned on the gas pedal.

At that moment I was suddenly aware of three things. Firstly, I was extremely annoyed by his behavior, 'protective' or not. Secondly, although I completely adored Edward with every particle of my being, it was never good to set a precedent as the doormat in a relationship. Not that we had a relationship. Yet, I reminded myself. This was one of the few rational pieces of advice my mother had given me about relationships.

The last of my thoughts was infinitely less rational. I remembered the scene in the exam room with the needle. My skin had been impenetrable to the razor-sharp steel. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember ever having a single scrape, bump, or bruise in my life. I had always chalked it up to the fact that I was confined to life indoors, but now it suddenly seemed to make sense. Maybe whatever was making me sick was also responsible for my…exceptional durability. I knew one way to test my theory. A sudden jolt of boldness coursed through my veins.

I checked to make sure there was nobody around to see what I was about to do. Apart from our presence, the road was completely deserted.

Before Edward even noticed what I was doing, my seatbelt was off and the door flew open.

"BELLA!" He roared, reaching for me. But I was too fast, even for him.

I felt the air whoosh past me at what must have been close to one hundred miles per hour as soon as I was out of the seat. It was absolutely exhilarating. I had been careful to jump away from the body of the car to avoid getting hit. I may have exaggerated the jump a bit too much, as I seemed to hang in the air for what seemed like minutes rather than seconds. I absentmindedly wondered if this is what skydiving felt like. I hung in the air, absorbing the sheer bliss I was experiencing.

Then I hit the ground, forced uncontrollably into the ditch beside the road, landing flat on my back and smacking the back of my head against the cool, hard, ground.

Not the most graceful landing, I admitted. Nor was it the smartest idea. At the very least, my little experiment had left me alive and conscious to boot. That I wasn't entirely expecting. I did a quick personal inventory, wiggling my fingers and toes, turning my head from side to side. Everything seemed to okay. I sat up, and immediately felt a dull ache flood my entire body, like the feeling you have the day after a long workout. No better, no worse.

I couldn't help laughing at myself out loud. The fact that I really had been lying in a ditch today wouldn't have pleased Charlie very much, but it threw me into near hysterics. Through my laughter, I thought I heard footsteps nearby.

Only a few seconds had passed since my leap of death when I suddenly remembered Edward and the car. My stomach churned, realizing that while Carlisle had seen the stunt with the needle, Edward had no idea.

I jumped to my feet. My joints felt…squishy. I paid no attention. Scrambling up to the main road on my hands and knees, I straightened myself just in time to see Edward's frame come to a halt roughly ten feet away. I caught the scent of burning rubber on the wind, and saw the car in the distance, situated at the end of a set of very long tire tracks.

I could see him clearly. His hands were clenched into fists, the bones of his knuckles threatening to obliterate the skin. His body was rigid; I couldn't even detect any signs of breathing. His head was pointed in the direction of the ditch I'd just crawled from, and his eyes were tightly shut. He looked more like a sculpture than a man.

I waited for the statue to move. The hair on my arms and the back of my neck was standing on end, anticipating the coming storm.

"Did I hear you laughing…?" It wasn't really a question. I watched and waited. His eyes were still closed; other than the quick movement of his lips, he had not moved a centimeter.

"Edward, I'm sorry…" I ventured a step closer to him.

"Do not…say you are sorry." Each word came out slowly, distinctly. He turned his head, now staring straight at me. "'Sorry' does not even begin to make up for fear you've just caused me. For the pain that I would have had to deal with if…" His words transformed into a snarl, and he shut his eyes again. He was beyond furious, and I didn't blame him.

"It was stupid, I know. You have every right to be angry with me. I shouldn't have done it." I took two steps towards him. He looked up, seeming to have more control of himself now.

"Anger is not the emotion I had in mind, Bella. At least not directed towards you." I saw his body relax slightly as he shook his head. I was thoroughly confused.

In less than a second Edward was at my side, feeling the condition of my arms, my shoulders, my neck. I did not protest. His icy hands felt good against the dull ache that was creeping back into my thoughts.

"I'm perfectly healthy." The words still sounded foreign.

Coming back around to face me, Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's true you didn't sustain any physical injuries from your little stunt. I can't say I believe the same when it comes to psychological damage." He smiled slightly. Was I forgiven, just like that?

"You may be on to something there." I joked. "No harm, no foul though, right?"

He stepped very close to me then. I could feel his cool breath against my face. It was dizzying. He leaned forward and inhaled deeply. I was completely frozen as he whispered into my ear:

"I will just have to accept the fact that you are much sturdier than you appear to be. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me, once again, for my actions today? I am truly sorry, Bella." His hands were on the tops of my arms, not restraining me, but rather like he knew before the fact that my knees were going to give out.

Which, of course, they did. He caught me and held me up, looking into my eyes, waiting for my reply. They were so intense; I felt a familiar numbness start to creep into my mind.

I swallowed hard. Of course I would forgive him. He was perfect; I was the damaged one. I should be the one seeking forgiveness.

"Edward, I…" My brain had gone completely numb at this point. With no opposition to keep it in check, my traitorous heart forced the words from my lips "I think I love you."

A chill wind rushed past us as we stood on the edge of the road in silence. I was faintly aware that it was already past dusk. I thought I saw a pair of bright headlights coming toward us in the distance.

He released my arms gently, keeping his gaze locked on mine. I was mortified. Why had my heart betrayed me like this? Reality was crashing down on me much too fast. Everything was ruined, and it was entirely my fault. I was terrified what his response would be.

"Bella, I need to get you home to Charlie. I think…I think you've gone into shock, love." I barely registered the term of endearment tacked onto the end of the sentence. I knew he was right, but my brain was still on vacation, so I merely nodded and allowed him to steer me back towards the Volvo.


	8. Chapter 8: Homecoming

So I had originally submitted a different version of Ch. 8 last night, but after realizing how BAD it was, I took it down. Here's a completely new version, and I like it much better. I need to remind myself not to write late at night, nothing good ever comes out of it!

Anyhoo…

Please, oh, please, review! It gives me motivation, people 

All the usual disclaimers apply…Twilight…S. Meyer, etc. etc.

**Chapter 8: Homecoming**

The drive home was a blur. Both of us had been silent for the entirety of the trip. I was sure I didn't want to know what he was thinking. I felt the numbness wearing off as we pulled up the driveway and parked behind Charlie's cruiser.

As the engine quieted, I could feel a myriad of emotions start to creep up on me.

I swallowed hard.

"Thanks for the ride." I secretly hoped he had forgotten what I said earlier.

I reached for the door handle. Locked.

"Bella, I think we need to talk." He stared straight ahead as he spoke.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"I've never met anyone like you." He began, looking at me now.

"You mean you've never met anybody as crazy as me." I frowned.

"I think reckless would be a better word."

"If you say so." I mumbled.

"What you said to me earlier…"

Oh, no. Here it comes, I thought. I braced myself for the rejection.

He took a deep breath and started over.

"We've only know one another for a day, Bella."

I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I know, and that's why I feel so embarrassed right now. I think it must have just been all the adrenaline. Heat of the moment, you know? I'm normally not like that, I swear." I resisted the urge to run away into the night.

"That possibility had occurred to me, yes." His face tightened around his eyes. Like I had hurt him with my words, somehow.

As I saw it, I had two choices. I could assure him it was just a huge misunderstanding, get out of the car, and hide from him until I graduated and left Forks. Or…

"Edward, I'd really like it if we could be friends." I managed to look directly at him while I spoke.

"Just friends?" There was a hint of what sounded like revulsion in his voice. He didn't want me at all, I could tell.

"If you don't want to, I understand." I fumbled to release the lock on my door. I had to get out of here before the tears started to fall. I cried at the drop of a hat.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a slight smile on his lips, but there was something not quite right about his golden eyes.

"I want very much to get to know you, Bella. Only, are you certain you can forgive me for today? I feel like such a fool, putting you through all this simply because I couldn't keep my emotions in check." He looked truly upset with himself.

"I'll forgive you under two conditions." I said teasingly. Things were going better than I could have hoped. Edward wanted to get to know me. My heart fluttered crazily in my chest.

"Anything." His face was intent, waiting. I got the unnerving feeling that if I asked him to do something completely outrageous, like jump off of a bridge, he wouldn't have thought twice about doing it.

"Well, for one you can't mention what happened today to anyone."

"Of course." He answered eagerly.

"And two, I'll only forgive you if you stop asking me for forgiveness. It's really exasperating, you know." I smiled genuinely in his direction.

"Done, and done. I was expecting much more difficult requests, to be perfectly honest with you. You're making things very easy for me, Bella."

"I live to serve." We both laughed.

He paused for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think your life story will have to wait. Charlie is getting to the end of his rope."

"Charlie!" I gasped. What would I tell him?

"Relax, Bella. I called him while you were in with Carlisle. Everything is going to be fine." He assured me.

"If you say so." I grumbled, stepping out of the car, back pack in hand.

"Bella, would it be all right if I picked you up for school tomorrow morning? I'm afraid I've stranded you." He asked apologetically. I had forgotten that my truck was still in the school parking lot.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Excellent. Is seven forty-five a good time?"

"No, it's a terrible time," I joked. Seeing his serious expression I added, "It should be illegal to be up that early. See you then." I laughed and waved goodbye as I started up the dimly lit driveway.

I thought I heard him murmur something, but I was already too far away to hear it clearly. Before I had a chance to look back, his car was already gone.

After fumbling with my keys for a moment, I opened the lock and stepped through the front door. Charlie dozed lazily on the couch in the living room, already changed into his pajamas.

"Dad, I'm home." I called tentatively as I walked through the foyer.

"Huh? What? Oh, hey Bells. What time is it?" He looked dazed as he struggled to life himself into a sitting position.

"A quarter to nine. You shouldn't sleep on the couch, Dad. Think of your back." I set my bag on the floor near the kitchen table.

"You know sweetie, you had your old man worried there for a minute. I knew you said you wanted to go grocery shopping after school today, but when it hit dinner time and you still hadn't showed up, I was getting pretty anxious." His tone was solemn, parental. But he didn't seem nearly as angry or upset as I'd pictured. What had Edward told him we been up to today?

Dinner!

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, Charlie! Do you want me to make you something now?" I remembered the meager selection of cooking ingredients from last night. How could I have forgotten?

"No, no," he brushed me off, "I went ahead and ordered a pizza after Edward called." He eyed me again.

"Speaking of which, I was under the impression that your mother got you a cell phone so that you could call and check in when things like this came up." He scowled, but only for a moment.

"You're right, Dad. I just really lost track of time. It won't happen again."

He nodded, changing the subject.

"So you spent the day with the Cullens, huh?" His face was slightly perturbed.

"Yeah, more or less." It wasn't a lie, though I wasn't sure what he meant by the plural.

"So what did you end up seeing?"

"Seeing?" I was confused.

"Yah, Edward said you decided to grab dinner and a movie in Port Angeles with his sister." Charlie's face was wary now.

"Oh, yeah. Just some new action movie. It wasn't really my thing, you know." I shrugged, hoping he'd buy it.

"Yeah, I know. I'm surprised they were able to drag you in." He chuckled.

"Well, I guess I can't really be too mad at you, Bells. You are seventeen, after all. And I'm really glad you made some good friends already. Not bad for your first day." Ah, that explained it. I was being social, so there was no need to punish me. I reminded myself to thank Edward in the morning.

"Yeah, I guess so. Speaking of, I've got some homework I want to get done." I started for the stairs, but stopped halfway up.

"Oh, Dad?"

"Yeah, Bella?" He had already gone back to watching some sports game on the TV.

"We took Edward's car to…Port Angeles."

"That was probably a good idea. I don't know how much money you would have had to throw into your gas tank to get there and back." Charlie replied, nodding. "What does the kid drive, anyways?"

"Uhm…a Volvo, I think."

"Whew, nicer than what I've got. Though everybody knows that the Cullens aren't exactly hard up for cash."

"Dad!" I reprimanded.

"Sorry, sorry. It's the truth though." He chuckled.

"Anyway, what I was trying to tell you was that since my car is still in the school parking lot, Edward Cullen is taking me to school tomorrow." The words came out faster than I'd expected, and I made a beeline for my bedroom, not wanting to hear Charlie's reply.

"Now, Bella…" He started.

"Homework!" I called, shutting the door audibly behind me.


	9. Chapter 9: Reflections

_I am being a horrible student right now, let me tell you. I've spent over an hour on this, and only 30 minutes studying for my university finals._

_Ugh…but this is SO much more enjoyable than memorizing chemical equations!_

_Not really any action in this chapter, but I felt the need to summarize and make an attempt to sort out what Bella is feeling._

_Also **IMPORTANT** **QUESTIONS** for the readers: I'm debating whether or not to make the next chapter from Edward's POV or to go back and forth within a chapter between Edward and Bella's POVs, or to just continue with Bella's POV exclusively for a while. Also, do you want any more Alice POV? Should I bring in Jacob, etc. at all? As of now, I hadn't been planning on it, but that could change. Do you want more action, or more lovey-dovey stuff and drama? **I really want your suggestions!**_

_Read and review, puh-leez. :D_

_PS: I just realized that NONE of my italics carry over from the Word docs I uploaded. Ugh. So, maybe next week I will go through and put them all in by hand. I guess until then, just remember that there are quite a few emphasized words throughout. You can probably guess what they are, just use your imaginations!  
_

**Chapter 9: Reflections**

I really did have homework to do, but trying to concentrate after the day I'd just had was next to impossible. I stared at the set of math problems in front of me for a good twenty minutes before finally giving up.

I changed into my PJs—old sweats and a camisole—though it was still too early for bed. Not that I could have slept anyway. I replayed the day's events over and over in my head, pouring over each little detail, trying to sort it all out.

I remembered the morning going smoothly enough. I had made friends with some of my classmates—Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Mike. There were others too, and we had all sat together at lunch.

That was when it had all started.

I had just been learning about the Cullens when he had looked up at me. The events were very clear in my mind, so much so that my heart started fluttering just like I was there again. I couldn't pin down the feelings that had caused me to bolt from the cafeteria so suddenly. It was true that I was the type that got embarrassed easily, but I was used to people staring at me. Besides, I was something new and different in this tiny town, and they were all interested. I couldn't blame them for simply being curious.

After leaving the cafeteria, I just wanted to be able to calm down alone for a while. That's when he had showed up again. The memory alone made my face flush crimson. I could only guess how utterly unstable I looked to him, what with having my mini-meltdown in the middle of the hallway because somebody looked at me. Because he looked at me.

I gasped aloud. Did he know the reason I had run out? Had he made the connection? The fire in my cheeks burned hotter.

"Of course he did, stupid!" my brain shouted instantly. There was no doubt that his eyes had followed me out of the cafeteria only seconds after I had broken his gaze. I groaned.

That means he had come after me out of…concern? Guilt? Sheer curiosity? I pushed my eyebrows together, frustrated.

I was getting too far away from the facts, and conjecture wouldn't do me any good. I concentrated on what happened next.

I had gone to biology—he was there—and then gym. From gym I had gone to the patio and apparently dozed off. I recalled voices in my memory, silver and perfect, though I didn't have a clue to whom they belonged or if they were just part of a dream that had slipped away.

One voice's words hung in my mind.

"I may be half-blind, but I'm not stupid, Edward. I can see there's more to it than that. Much more. You should talk to her…"

The voice had been female, and higher pitched than the others. Not squeaky or grating but more like the sound you heard when you hit the highest "C" on a perfectly tuned piano. Beautiful, but rarely used enough to sound familiar.

Of course I was clueless as to what she meant by "half-blind", but she had obviously been talking about me. Talking about me to Edward, telling him that he should talk to me. My heart buzzed in my chest.

Why was I feeling this way? Why was my body reacting like this? It was utterly irrational, totally illogical, and completely unexplainable. It made me want to scream.

Concentrate on the facts, I reminded myself. I was going to have to face Edward tomorrow and sounding like a muddled-up emotional roller coaster wouldn't help matters.

While the voices swirled around me, I had somehow convinced myself that I loved this Edward Cullen. But what did I know? Having no real experience with emotions like these, I had virtually nothing to go by. At any rate, how could I love somebody I just met? Somebody I barely knew?

Argh! Too many question again. Just the facts, that's all I wanted.

The events after that were crystal clear: I had been abducted and taken to the hospital against my will, jumped out of a speeding car, and lied to my father about all of it.

Oh, and somewhere in there I unwittingly confessed my love for Edward to his face, only to be rejected.

Oddly enough, this fact didn't bother me nearly as much as it had earlier. Maybe because I had successfully (or at least I thought so) straightened out the matter in the car, or perhaps because I had come to terms with the fact that all I would ever be to Edward Cullen was a friend.

At least he'd given me that, I thought to myself, frowning slightly. Though thinking back to his exact words, he hadn't actually said he wanted to be friends with me. No, he his words were that he "wanted to get to know me". But I guess something is better than nothing.

So where did all of this leave me? I was sick and tired of trying to rationalize my feelings for Edward. Maybe this was just one of those things in life that didn't make sense, no matter which way you looked at it. Maybe I should just chalk it up to those "raging teenage hormones" everyone always talked about. Regardless, it was overwhelmingly clear that Edward did not want me like I wanted him, and I would just have to deal with it. We would still be spending time together as friends, and that would have to be enough for me.

At least for now. The errant thought floated to the front of my brain. Maybe once we really get to know each other…

I sighed and reached to set my alarm for the morning. My hand hesitated over the buttons. I would want to shower, to look presentable. Six-thirty should give me enough time to dry my hair and find something decent to put on.

I climbed underneath the heavy quilt that covered my small double bed, and let my head hit the pillow with a thud. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep tonight, but at least I would be comfortable.

A light rain streaked across the windowpane, making muffled tapping noises. I closed my eyes and opened the floodgates to all the questions I had held back earlier.


	10. Chapter 10: Theory

_Alrighty, this chapter is from Edward's point of view. Let me know what you think, and please continue to answer the questions I posted at the beginning of the last chapter!_

_Enjoy :D  
_

**Chapter 10: Theory**

"Goodnight, my Bella," I whispered softly as she waved goodbye. I stayed just long enough to see her unlock the front door, and then gunned it out of the driveway, heading home for another sleepless night.

The trees zoomed past me as I navigated the winding turns easily. Glancing at the speedometer, I noticed that the needle hovering just above ninety-five. I chuckled—I would have to be careful to keep under the speed limit when I picked up Bella in the morning. Unless, of course, I wanted her to jump out of the car again. I grimaced and hit the brake.

I was nearly home anyway. I pulled into the hidden driveway and concentrated on keeping my speed at what might be considered normal. I ground my teeth, but resisted the urge to hit the gas. It was maddening, going this slowly. It took me four whole minutes to reach the big white house at the end of the twisting road. I was used to it taking about forty-five seconds.

All the lights in the house were on, as usual. As I pulled into our large garage and shut off the engine, I could hear six distinct sets of thoughts floating towards me from inside.

"Go, Go, GO!!!! Dammit! Aw, Rose, did you see that?" Emmett was watching a football game on the flatscreen. He was so loud that I didn't even have to read this thoughts.

Rosalie was sitting beside him, not paying attention to the question. She was seething about something. Rose's thoughts always had an edge to them. I tried to tune her out as much as possible.

Esme and Carlisle's minds were calm and relaxed, as usual. They were discussing some new renovations Esme had planned. When they heard my car pull up, both their thoughts drifted to this afternoon's events at the hospital. My mother and father were debating whether to scold me or not.

Jasper was reading a newspaper. There was nothing interesting in it, but I could feel that he was uncomfortable.

The closest set of thoughts came from the doorway leading from the kitchen into the garage. Judging by the sheer displeasure emanating from them, I was sure that they belonged to Rosalie. I looked up, and was surprised to find tiny Alice staring at me, he mouth set in a deep frown and her tiny fists clenched at her sides.

"Do you know what I've been seeing all day, Edward?" She snapped. I checked her thoughts quickly. Blurs dotted her visions, obscuring large chunks of them.

"It's the same as before?" I asked. Alice had experienced these types of visions right before I had come home last night. Everyone else was worried about what they might mean, especially Carlisle. Alice was just annoyed.

"Not the same scenes, but definitely the same play," She muttered.

"Why do you think it's happening?"

"I might ask you the same question! It was your future I was searching for when it happened. Who were you with today, Edward?" She demanded.

The pieces started to fall into place as soon as she said it. I took an unnecessary breath. The smells of gasoline and car wax filled my nostrils.

"The only person I was with today was Bella Swan, Alice." I said slowly.

She hissed and stepped into the garage, closing the door behind her. No doubt the rest of the family had been listening.

"That new girl you've been gushing over?" She accused.

"I don't think 'gushing' is the correct term for…"

"It's the only term for what you were doing. It was almost as bad as Emmett and Rosalie." I cringed. That bad?

I saw flashbacks of the school day in her mind. My face when I'd caught her scent, watching her run from the cafeteria, me following. I had to admit that, at least from her point of view, I looked completely absorbed by the girl. I wondered if Bella had noticed, too.

"Anyway, what does Bella have to do with this?" I already knew where she was going with this.

"I know you see it, Edward. That girl is the one that's all hazy in my visions. She has to be." She bit her lip.

"I know, Alice." I said grudgingly.

"I know how you feel about her, Edward. Jasper told me everything." She looked down as she spoke. "But the fact is that she could be dangerous. Dangerous to you, dangerous to the whole family."

I knew she was right of course, but I didn't want to accept that fact. My reality had been completely turned upside down when it came to Bella—my Bella, as I'd taken to calling her in my head. She seemed so fragile and in need of protecting. Yet, this was obviously not the case. The very thought that she could be anything dangerous was almost too much to bear.

"We should tell Carlisle about all…this. He got the chance to examine her today."

Alice nodded, and turned to open the door. We walked slowly—at least by our standards—through the kitchen towards the great room.

They had obviously heard most, if not all, of our conversation. I tried to block the barrage of thoughts coming at me as we entered. Even so, the expression of worry on almost everyone's face—Emmett was still entirely focused on the game—were enough to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Welcome home, Edward." Esme tried to mask the uncertainty in her voice. I smiled slightly in her direction.

"Alice, Edward, what's this all about?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"We've figured out what's causing the distortions in my visions." Alice started. "Or rather, whom." She shot me a tentative look.

"Whom?" Carlisle asked gravely.

"Yes. It seems that today when I was with Bella…" I began.

"That girl?" Rosalie interjected, a half-snarl erupting from her throat. "That girl is the cause of this? I told you there was something off about her, Edward!"

"Rose, please." Carlisle commanded. Her voice quieted, but her thoughts were venomous.

"We think that Bella is the source of the gaps." I continued. Everyone's eyes were on me now.

"I see." Carlisle answered thoughtfully.

"We were hoping you could tell us your thoughts, Carlisle. Since you had the chance to look her over." Alice asked.

"Ah, yes, of course. The young lady was definitely unique. I tried to draw some blood, but the needle was unable to pierce her skin." He began.

"One of us?" I hadn't noticed Jasper's presence at the edge of the room. His expression looked concerned.

"No, Jasper, I don't believe so. Despite having an exterior much like our own—you must have witnessed her beauty for yourselves today—there are several fundamental differences. Her heart beats, and blood runs in her veins."

"Impossible." Jasper's thoughts became uneasy.

"I would have said the same thing, had I not seen it for myself." Carlisle shrugged.

"What is she then? Obviously not human…"

"I'm not certain, but the facts point at something…in-between." Carlisle's face was that of the eager scientist now. I knew he would never cause Bella any harm, but my instincts yearned to protect her all the same.

"In-between? Carlisle, you know as well as any of us that that just isn't possible. Either she's changed or not." Jasper's tone was indignant.

Carlisle ignored Jasper's comment.

"Bella told me that the chief and his wife adopted her when she was a baby. She wandered onto their doorstep from the nearby forest. They assumed she was abandoned, and her biological parents were never located."

"Just come out and say it, Carlisle. What's your theory?" I couldn't take much more of this speculating.

He waited for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"I believe that Bella is half-vampire, half-human. Given her symptoms, it's the only conclusion that makes sense. Though, as I said, I cannot know for certain."

Rosalie and Jasper hissed. Alice and Esme's eyes widened. Emmett finally broke his gaze with the television.

After a moment, Jasper spoke.

"Let's just assume that she is what you say." The thought was obviously very difficult for him to accept. "How does that explain Alice's visions?"

"That, I'm afraid, I do not know." Carlisle shook his head.

"Well then, I guess there's only one solution to all of this." Alice's voice brightened suspiciously.

"I'll just have to meet her myself." She smiled wide in my direction. Jasper stiffened.

"I won't allow it, Alice. She could be dangerous."

"Oh, I'll be fine, Jazz. That much I know. Besides, I think we're going to have a good time. Of course, everything isn't completely clear—it's definitely her doing, by the way—but that's the feeling I'm getting. Besides, Edward will be there too." She smiled, her teeth sparkling.

I groaned.

"It's the only way, Edward. I have to see her face-to-face." She pouted.

"Fine." I said tersely. Alice always got what she wanted in the end, so there was no use fighting it.

"Great! I'll ride with you two in the morning." She danced towards the stairs.

"Alice, no. I don't think that's a good idea. You can sit with us at lunch." Had I told her I was picking Bella up for school?

"No, Edward. Trust me, it's going to be much better this way," She was at the top of the stairs now.

"Oh, I'm sure." I mumbled.

"I know just the thing to wear!" She squealed. Why was she happy about this? One minute, Bella was a danger, the next she was somebody that had to be impressed.

"See you at eight A.M. sharp." She called, disappearing down the upstairs hallway.

"I told her we'd…I'd be there at seven forty-five. Some psychic you are." I taunted.

"Trust me. Eight." She tapped her temple and disappeared again before I could say anything.

With Alice gone, the tension in the room was a little much for me. Rose wouldn't stop glaring at me. I decided to head up to my room for the night, though since I didn't need to sleep I wasn't sure what exactly I'd do for the better part of ten hours.

Shutting the door behind me, I went straight to my favorite wall of music. I searched for the CD I was looking for. It was easy to find. I placed it in my stereo tray and hit play, adjusting the volume so it was barely audible. The soft piano melody filled my ears, but the relaxation I had been hoping for did not come.

I laid down on the only piece of furniture in the room and breathed in the familiar scent of leather.

My mind was racing with questions that I knew couldn't be answered. At least not yet; not until I talked to Bella, got to know her. Even then, I was sure she had no idea what she was. All we had to work with was conjecture. As far as we knew, there was no precedent for Carlisle's theory. Nobody knew where this was going, and that bothered me deeply.


	11. Chapter 11: Mirror, Mirror

_Whoo! Finals are done so here is a new chapter for ya'll. I know all these 'descriptive' chapters might be maddening, but that's just kind how I write. I promise there will be some action soon! I'm trying to make an effort to make the chapters smaller, too, since I know how long chapters can be a pain to read._

_Please read and continue to review! It's the only way I know what you guys are thinking! –Allie_

_Disclaimer: Everything that is Twilight belongs to S. Meyer, the creator of the series. I am only manipulating that which is already there.  
_

**Chapter 11: Mirror, Mirror**

The buzzing of my alarm clock broke through the haze clouding my brain. I groaned and reached out to hit the snooze. My body ached, and I was so tired. I lied there for a moment, my mind still foggy, until I remembered why I was waking up so early.

Edward.

I leaped out of bed, my heart thrumming in my chest, and immediately had to sit back down. After the room stopped spinning, I grabbed my toiletry bag and tiptoed out into the hallway towards the tiny bathroom. I shut my eyes as I flipped on the light, but they still twinged. I felt my way towards the sink and opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing the familiar bottles out of habit. Able to see now, I stared at them in my hands and bit my lower lip, deciding. It was a habit of mine when I was thinking about something really hard.

Carlisle said that I was healthy, and I believed him. Or at least, I wanted to believe him. After all, I had jumped from a speeding car and didn't have a scratch on me. That had to be a testament to my physical health, though it undoubtedly brought up questions regarding my mental well-being.

I unscrewed the caps, removing the usual number of pills from each and held them in my hand. I bit my lip harder. I couldn't just throw them out—Charlie would find them and freak out. Taking a deep breath, I stepped over to the toilet and let the pills drop. Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink. With a flush, they were gone. Evidence destroyed.

Suddenly I felt oddly pleased, even happy, about what I had done. I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. Major bed-head. I turned on the water in the shower and adjusted the temperature. Slipping out of my PJs and into the steamy compartment, I let the water run over me for a few seconds, relaxing my muscles and clearing the last bits of morning haze from my head.

I took my time in the shower, concentrating on the details. I used my best-smelling shampoo and conditioner, scrubbed my face until it glowed, and shaved every last hair from my legs. Stepping out, I dried myself quickly and then applied my favorite strawberry-scented lotion all over. I brushed and dried my hair, making sure it was shiny and smooth, before heading back to my room to pick out what I would wear.

After rifling through the closet for a good ten minutes, I finally found something suitable. I slipped on my favorite pair of worn jeans and a blood-red wrap-top with a plunging neckline. It was from Macy's, and was quite possibly the nicest thing I owned—I wasn't what one would call a fashionista, and I'd never had much money to spend on clothes anyways. Even with good insurance, my doctor bills had been substantial.

I studied myself in the mirror and blushed, immediately adding a white camisole underneath. I was going to school, not a nightclub.

I looked at the time. Seven-thirty five. I still had ten minutes until Edward was supposed to arrive. I made my way back to the bathroom and hunted through the cabinet under the sink for my long-forgotten make-up bag. I blew the dust off and examined the contents. Congealed foundation that didn't match my complexion anyway, crusty mascara, disintegrated eye shadows. I spotted a dark-brown eyeliner pencil, still in the wrapper. Bingo.

I looked at myself in the mirror after applying it, and tried to fight back the small, adoring voice in my head. I knew very well that I was gorgeous enough without the makeup and preparations and had always taken great care not to act vain or conceded. But today, even I couldn't argue that I looked absolutely stunning. I smiled at my reflection before turning to head downstairs.

Charlie greeted me, eyes slightly wide at my appearance, his hand poised on the front door knob. He was leaving for work already? My smiled faded as I realized that it was seven-forty three, and I had neither eaten breakfast nor packed for school.

"Have a good day, Bella. I'll see you home tonight for dinner." Charlie said, closing the door behind him. I could tell from the tone that it was more than a suggestion—it was an order.

I flew around the house, gathering up my things as quickly as I could. I packed everything I needed for school, as well as a stack of bills that were to be spent at the grocery store after school, and the list I'd prepared the day before last. I was just deciding to skip breakfast when I heard a car pull up. I froze.

The doorbell rang and I all but ran to get it. Obviously I knew who it was, but the excitement was there just the same. I opened the door, expecting to see Edward's perfect figure, his smoldering amber eyes. Instead, I found myself face-to-face with an equally gorgeous pixie, a wide grin spread across her face. If Edward was a god, this must be what a goddess looked like.


	12. Chapter 12: Memories

_Okay, so much for the short chapters, huh? Sorry! At least it's starting to pick up now. I have some really good plot point planned (say that three times fast!) so stay tuned and keep reading and reviewing, ppls! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: Twilight, etc. is all copyright S. Meyer. I am merely manipulating bits of it._

**Chapter 12: Memories**

I tried to smile back, but I was plainly confused.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister." Her high voice twinkled. It sounded distantly familiar.

Before I could answer, she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out onto the porch. She released her grip and began circling me, as if she were appraising an antique. I stood still, only my eyes following her movements.

"Hmm…mmhmm…" She stepped back in front of me, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Where's Edward?" I squeaked.

"Oh, I made him wait in the car. He's not very happy about it, either." She smiled and gestured towards the driveway. I saw Edward in the driver's seat of the silver Volvo, an agitated look on his face, and shot him an apologetic smile.

"You, my dear, have caused me the biggest headache I've ever had." Alice pointed at me, her smile gone and her eyes narrowed. I was at a loss for words when a velvety voice carried through the air.

"Alice, we're going to be late!" Edward had rolled down the window of the Volvo.

She sighed dramatically and danced off the porch towards the car without a word. I followed, shutting and locking the front door behind me. Edward had risen from the driver's seat and was holding the passenger door open for me.

"Thanks." I blushed and slipped in. Not a moment had passed before I felt the engine rev and the car back out of the driveway.

"Why are you driving so slow? I thought we were in a hurry." Alice leaned forward from the backseat.

"Bella doesn't like it when I break the speed limit." He smiled at me.

"My father is the police chief, you know. I was raised not to break laws." I snorted.

"Of course." I thought I heard him chuckle to himself, and turned to stare out my window.

"I think Carlisle is definitely on to something, Edward." Alice's voice broke the new silence.

"Do you think we could talk about that later?" Edward's tone was harsh. I noticed his hands grip the steering wheel tighter.

"Why? She's already endured seventeen years of torture, not knowing what's wrong with her." Alice was looking at me now, and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"So what difference will a few days make?" His voice was absolutely cold now.

"Um…excuse me, but I get the feeling that you're forgetting that I'm in the room. Er, car."

"No, Bella. Edward knows exactly where you are, and that's precisely why he's being so unreasonable." Alice shot what looked like a glare at her brother.

"Edward?" I asked.

"It's just a theory Carlisle has. And in the interests of not sending you into shock, I'd rather not go over the details right now." His teeth were clenched as he spoke.

"A theory? About what?" I thought for a moment. "Does Carlisle know what's wrong with me?" I exclaimed.

Alice giggled and Edward groaned.

"Oh please, Edward! You have to tell me!" I begged.

He looked at me for a moment, his expression softening.

"He's going to explain everything at lunch." Alice patted me on the shoulder and I jumped.

"Really?" I asked.

"Apparently, yes." Edward mumbled, turning into the school parking lot. He maneuvered the car into the small space next to my truck and shut off the engine. I turned to grab the handle, but found the door already held open for me. Edward offered his hand to help me, and this time I accepted.

His cool palm felt good against my skin, and I smiled up at him. He smiled back and grabbed my backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

"I'll walk you to class, if you like." He offered, still smiling and holding my hand.

My heart sputtered for a moment before kicking into overdrive. His smile started to fade, and I felt his grip loosen.

"Yes, I'd like that very much." I answered quickly. The smile returned, but he let my hand drop. I frowned slightly.

We walked silently, side by side, towards my first class. He paused just outside the doorway and handed me my bag.

"Thank you." I said, turning towards the door.

"Bella?" His voice was tentative.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Do I make you…uncomfortable?" His brow was creased.

I thought for a moment.

"Not really. I mean, in some ways, definitely. But that's really my own fault." I tried to smile. It was my fault that I felt the way I did about Edward, and that my body went along with it, blushing and spluttering the way it did.

"As if anything could ever be your fault, Bella." He shook his head. "And I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that anyway."

I felt his eyes on me and my heart fluttered dangerously fast. I was counting the seconds until it exploded when the warning bell rang.

"I should get to class. You too." I breathed.

He nodded and reached for my hand, but stopped halfway, letting his arm drop to his side uncomfortably.

"I'll see you after class." He turned and disappeared into the now-crowded hallway of students.

I walked into the room and took my seat next to Jessica. It seemed like forever since I'd seen her, though it was less than a day ago.

"Hi, Bella." She grinned, scooting her desk a few inches closer to mine.

"So, I heard Edward Cullen gave you a ride to school today." She leaned in, hot for gossip.

"Word travels fast, huh?" I muttered.

"So it's true, then?" Jess's eyes widened.

"I guess. His sister rode with us too though."

"Oh. That's a mood killer." Jess frowned. I knew what she was getting at.

"Jess, there was no 'mood'. He was just being nice. I left my truck in the parking lot overnight, and it was kind of his fault, so he offered me a ride. That's all." I tried to reign in the annoyance in my voice, but I was sure it was still detectable.

Jess paid no mind and continued with her questioning until class started. I pretended to be absorbed in the lecture to avoid the prying eyes all around me, and surprisingly it worked. I was slightly disappointed that the teacher didn't call on me today—I would have known the answer for sure.

As soon as the bell rang, the questions started pouring in again.

"So he walked you to class this morning, too?" She sounded almost envious.

"Yeah." I had no excuse for that one.

"Oooh, I see. So you two are an item now."

"We're just friends, Jess." I corrected her quickly. Saying the words out loud made my heart sink, though I knew it was the truth. Any love I might have for Edward was of the unrequited variety.

"Mmmhmm." She rolled her eyes as we headed for the door. I gasped at what I saw as we reached the exit.

Leaning against the lockers across the hall was Edward in all his god-like glory. I hadn't noticed what he'd been wearing this morning, but now I could appreciate the way his shirt clung to his form. The thin green cotton left nothing to the imagination—every muscle was outlined. I resisted the urge to swoon.

I wasn't the only one who had been looking. Jess's face was a mixture of curiosity and awe that turned to pure jealousy as Edward stepped forward, grabbing my bag. She composed herself quickly enough, but her face was still puckered in an odd way.

"Bella. Jessica." He greeted us both, but he only looked at me.

"Hi." She fidgeted uncomfortably before turning to opposite direction down the hall. "See you at lunch, Bella."

"What's with her?" I asked.

"Ah, I think she might be jealous." He smiled slightly.

"Of who? Me?" I asked incredulously.

"Jessica Stanley always had a thing for me, but unfortunately I didn't share her feelings. When she asked me out last semester, I had to turn her down. Seeing you with me must stir up some of those old memories."

"I know how she feels." I muttered.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Jess is my friend, Edward." I stammered. "Besides, there's nothing to be jealous of. We're just friends, right?"

"For as long as you want to be." His face was sincere.

"Well that's a silly thing to say. I'll always want to be your friend. Forever." I smiled, though the thought had the opposite effect. Being just friends with Edward forever—the idea depressed me.

"I see." He replied.

"So, why are you here anyway? Isn't your next class on the other side of campus?" I inquired.

He looked surprised. "I told you that I'd see you after class. Didn't you believe me?"

"Oh, it's not that. I just didn't know you meant it so literally." I laughed as we began the trek to my next class.

The pattern continued throughout the day. After each class, Edward was there waiting. He carried my books and we chatted about polite, insignificant things. At the door he would hand me my backpack, and his hand would always reach for mine as it had in the morning. And he would always let it drop, turning back into the sea of people filling the hallway.

Much to Jess's dismay, Edward walked me to lunch, too. It was only then that I remembered what Alice had said in the car this morning.

The lunch line seemed to crawl. I decided on another meager salad; Edward piled an entire tray high with food. By the time we were past the cashier, Alice was already seated at an empty table near the windows. She waved us over with a grin.

"Afternoon, Alice." Edward grumbled, setting his tray down with a little too much force. It clanked loudly on the faux-wood tabletop as I took a seat beside him.

Alice ignored him and turned to me instead. "So, what do you want to know first, Bella? Where should I start?" She seemed eager to talk.

"Um…I guess you should start at the beginning?" I shrugged.

Alice frowned. "Oh, Bella, that would take all day!"

"Alright then, Alice. Give me the abridged version." I poked nonchalantly at my wilted greens.

Edward shot her a warning glare, which she returned with equal intensity. There was a slight pause.

Edward looked upset for a moment

"Yes, I believe you may be right. I should probably be the one to explain everything to her." He was looking at Alice while he spoke, but I was sure I hadn't heard her say anything.

I sighed impatiently. Both of their sweet scents accosted me as I inhaled, but Edward's was distinctly recognizable from Alice's. At least for me—it gave me goose bumps.

Finally he turned to me, studying my expression for a few seconds, and began.

"Bella, there are things in this world that an ordinary person cannot—or would rather not—believe to exist." His expression was guarded and his voice was low.

"What? Like unicorns and vampires?" I joked absentmindedly, stabbing a cherry tomato with my fork.

He smiled for a second. "Precisely. Well, I don't know about any unicorns, but…"

I waited, trying to understand what he was getting at.

"Vampires are…very real." He looked like he was struggling to find the right words for what he was trying to say. "Bella, I don't really know how to tell you all this." He admitted.

"We—our family—are different in so many ways from others of our kind."

Our kind? I wasn't sure I understood what he meant.

Staring into his golden eyes, I suddenly felt a connection I had never noticed was there before. A feeling of familiarity washed over me, an emotion completely different than the sputtering adoration or flushing idiocy I usually felt when I gazed at him. There was something deeper between us, like we were the same only…not.

I don't know what triggered it, but suddenly a thousand little images started flooding my head. Edward, Alice, the Cullens…me. My abbreviated childhood flashed before my eyes, except it was running in reverse. My first memory—being found on Charlie and Renee's doorstep as an infant—whizzed by, giving way to things that could not possibly be my own memories.

It all played so quickly in my mind, but every detail stuck out. The darkness of the woods, the sounds of footsteps, something hot and wet against my bare skin—it all came rushing back to me. It smelled like rust and salt—blood. I strained to remember more.

A woman's face, flushed bright red, but otherwise lifeless. I was close to her; the blood I felt must have been hers. The memory spun as a pair of cold white arms extracted me from the pool of blood. They glistened in the moonlight like marble. A face, pale and perfect in the darkness stared back at me, smiling a sad smile. I expected his eyes to be golden colored, but instead they gleamed a deep red. From his arms I glimpsed the limp body on the ground beneath me, twisted and crumpled. He pulled me to his stony chest and kissed my tiny forehead.

"I'm sorry…" I spoke the words out loud without realizing it.

I blinked as the memory ended. Alice and Edward were both staring at me with wide eyes.

"Are you all right, Bella?" Edward's tone was anxious.

"I'm fine. I think…I think I just remembered my parents." I said slowly. The pieces were falling together swiftly now.

"That's not possible, Bella." Alice pointed out.

"Anything is possible, Alice. You of all people should know that." Edward snorted at her, never taking his eyes off me.

"I know it sounds weird," I continued, "but I'm pretty sure I just remembered being…born." I cringed at the odd thought.

Edward's eyes narrowed, and his lips pressed together stiffly.

The pieces had continued to come together, and at that moment, it all became painfully clear.

"My mother was human." The voice saying the words did not sound like my own. "And my father…was like you." I looked away from them, waiting for the backlash.

"Like us?" Edward asked carefully.

"A vampire."

He and Alice exchanged a wary look.

"I'm right, aren't I?" I challenged.

"Bella, how…" He was shaking his head now.

"I don't know how I know any of this. It's just…I remember it all so clearly. Every detail just came flooding back to me. I'd never remembered back that far before. It just feels…right." I couldn't find words to explain what I meant.

Somehow, I _knew _that what I saw were in fact my own memories. I _knew _that I was right about the Cullens, despite the fact that I had no idea how. And somehow, I _knew _that it was okay to tell them everything. I trusted them instinctively.


End file.
